When Lovers Wake
by snowflakedreams96
Summary: What if Calla didn't leave Ren at the Union? What if she had gone through with it and loved him like she should have and Shay wasn't there to get in the way? They finally discover that things can really happen when the lover inside them finally awakes in all it fiery passion.
1. Chapter 1

When Lovers Wake

Chapter 1: 1** Day before the Union **

I pulled into the Mountian School parking lot in our jeep with Bryn sitting next to me in her babble mode. She was begging me to talk to Logan about her and Ansel being paired up as mates, but this is Logan we're talking about. His decisions can be sort of..unpredictable. I loved Bryn like the sister I never had, but seriously, I don't think Logan will agree to this.

"Come on, Cal. Please!" her eyes were wide and pleading me to ask him. Then she gave me her famous puppy dog face. I hated that face because it was the only thing that could make me do anything for her. It was so irrestiable and adorable, I just couldn't say no.

"Alright. I'll ask him. Just keep you two under the table until I get his answer." I felt bad for her because for one thing: its Logan Bane I have to ask, Efron Bane's only son. His unpredictable son.

When we entered the school, the smell of metallic lockers and cheap perfume filled my senses as we made our way over to the row of senior lockers. Speaking of which, mine was being blocked by none other than the bane alpha himself, Renier Laroche.

He eyed me up and down, probaby admiring how sexy I look in skirts and dresses. _I still hate you mother! _

He flashed me a 100 watt smile "Hey Lily." I absolutely hate that pet name, but I was stuck with it no matter what I did or said.

I returned a small, sweet smile in responce to his. "Hey Ren. So are we still on for tommrow?" It was a stupid question because tomorrow was the Union and he wouldn't dare miss this night for the world. We planned on going to the Blood Moon Ball, then dinner and finally the Union.

A smile pulled at the corners of his lips "If i didn't know any better, I'd say you we're looking foward to tomorrow, Lily."

I blushed furiously, but he was right. I have been looking foward to thsi for a very long time. I resisted the urge to punch him the the stomach again, but then remembered what happeded the last time i did that. I was not going to have tha seering ache in my hand again.

"To answer your question, we are. I'll come and pick you up around 8 and head to the ball for an hour or so then head to the grove for the Union."

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow." I hadn't noticed it until now, but Bryn had left and gone to class and Ren had gotten closer to me.

He lifted my chin with his finger and brought his lips down to mine for a small kiss that just made me want to melt into him. He pulled away and gently kissed my cheek before heading to class without saying anything else. Tomorrow was the day everything would change. I would be graduating from school and taking the mate that was always destined to be mine. Wow. No pressure or anything.

I switched out my homework for my books for the first 3 periods of the day and headed to class. The day seemed to pass by slowly and finally approached my philosphy class with Ren. I don't know why, but everytime he touched me or kissed me i got so weak kneed. I took my seat next to him as Mr. Selby began todays topic which was infatuation vs. true love. Wow! What a topic to be discussing right now, such irony. With the Union so close, I wanted nothing more than to be with Ren and begin our new life together as the mated alpha pair.

When I got home, the smell of fine wine and aged parchment surrounded me along with the scent of burnt hair. _What's Lumine and the wraiths doing here?_

I walk upstairs and find that my room has been transformed into a fitting room with 4 large mirrors facing the small pedistool I'd be standing on for the fitting.

"Nice of you to join us, Calla." Lumines voice was laced with sweetness and dripped of honey. _So it is about tomorrow._ I wanted to roll my eyes at her and tell her to stop pestering me, but i couldn't do that. She is my mistress and her word is law after all.

"Hello Lumine." I glanced around the room, searching for Byrn and finally found her sewing little crystal beads onto the skirt of my dress. The nice thing was that it was a sleek silk dress, not a poofy ball gown like my mother wanted. The design was so beautiful and elegant that it could have been made for someone of high socitey or royality.

"Lumine, Its ready." Bryn stood up and held the dress out letting Lumine assess the work and she seemed quite pleased with it. I was actually pleased with it.

"Beautiful work, Bryn. Would you help Calla into the dress for the final assessment?"

"Of course, Mistress." Bryn grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room heading for the bathroom.

When I entered the bathroom, I stripped off my shirt, bra, and jeans before she slipped the dress over my head. It fell over my figure and hugged and shimmered in all the right places to make me seem curvier and thinner than I really was.

I stepped out and headed back to the room and got on the pedistool. I gazed into the mirror and found myself staring at a complete stranger. She had my face and hair, but she didn't have my figure. This girl was much sleeker and sexier than myself.

"Lovely. Simply lovely. Nice work, Bryn. I think this dress is ready for tomorrow. Thank you all for your hard work. I do hope that you will be proud to see your work in action tomorrow." And with a smile, she gave a turn and walked out of the room with her skirt swirling around her ankles and her stelletos striking a sharp staccto on the white tile.

I went back to the bathroom with a hanger and stripped off the dress and hung it up. I redressed and gave it back to Bryn for safe keeping. I must have been spacing out again because Bryn was chatting away and i didn't hear anything she was saying.

"Calla? Are you ok?"she had a look of concern spread across her face.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Just a little nervous, I guess."

"Hey. Don't worry. Everythings going to be fine because all of us will keep those Banes in line. So all you have to worry about is keeping your jobs as alphas and your horomones in control." I blushed furiously at the the last thing she said. I wasn't ready to hear things like that.

"Please don't ever say things like that to me. Ever." I tried to calm down the warming in my cheeks.

"Come on, Cal. Besides the joy of hunting together to prove yourselves, the only fun part will be when Ren finally takes you to bed." she gave me this really sexy smile and wiggiled her eyebrows at me. "Plus, I think my present for you will absolutely blow his mind." _Damn! My cheeks are getting warm again. Damn you, horomones! _

I can't believe how close the Union is. In just a few hours, I will have taken a mate, formed a new pack and created unbreakable bonds. And basically, started a new life as an Alpha. I wonder what it will be like after tomorrow has passed? and now that I think about it, why wasn't the other members of either pack here today? I saw Sabine at the fitting. But there was no sign of Dax, Fey, Cosette, Ansel, Mason, or Neville anywhere. I wonder what their doing right now.

I changed into my pjs and crawled underneath my warm comforter and tried to drift off into unconciousness, but epicly failed...

**End of Chapter 1**

**The next chapter has the Union scene and the sweet, desirable lemon scene everyone craves. Just so you know, this is my first lemon, so no extremely hard critisim please. That will be greatly appreciated. And one more thing, my lemons are sweet and romantic. They don't always go straight to the sex within the first minute of entering the bedroom. So if you don't care for that, i wouldn't finish reading this fanfic. Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Lovers Wake**

**Chapter 2: Tonights the Night of the Hunt**

**Calla POV**

The night before today, I couldn't sleep. I stayed up late and thought about tomorrow before it actually happened. Everything that i've learned would be put to the test tonight in front of the Keepers to see how well Ren and I work together. Just as I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes, my phone goes off signaling that I have a new message. I check it and thers quite a few here. Most of them are from my mother and Lumine. Theres a few from Ren, Bryn and Ansel. I go through the messages from Lumine and my mother and they both say the exact same thing. Apparently, they called the school and excused both packs for the rest of the week. But the catch was that I had to get most of my stuff ready to be moved into our new home for tonight. Great..

I walked down stairs and found numerous empty boxes that I assumed that were suppost to be used to pack my things for the move. I carried a few of the big boxes upstairs and started putting my clothes in one of them and thankfully the box i used was big enough to hold all of them. I put my pillows and other things in the other boxes that were provided for me. This took me about # hours counting the number of trips i had to make up and down the stairs, bringing boxes up and down. I finally got the last box downstairs and brushed a little sweat off my brow. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was almost noon, so my mother should be here in a few minutes with the moving company.

My stomach growled in hunger from the fact that i didn't eat lunch or dinner yesterday and breakfast today. I grabbed a muffin from the cubbard and poured a cup of coffee while i waited for Naomi to show up. Just as i finished the last bit of my coffee, she pulled up to the house in her silver porche with the large moving truck following shortly after.

I put my coffee cup in the sink and went to let my mother in.

"Are all of your things ready?" she walked passed me without even a Hi, Calla. How are you today?

"Yes Mom. Everything is in the boxes and ready to go." I ignored the feeling of slight anger at her for not even saying hi.

"Good" she let out a sigh of relief when I said this. "I was afraid that you wouldn't be and that would put us so far behind schedule. Also, I heard that you and Ren are going to the Blood Moon Ball together before the Union tonight, right? Well, i thought of that and had Bryn pick up a little something for you." She pulled out a bag from the closet and gave it to me. I Pulled out its contents and gasped at it. It was a beautiful one shoulder chiffon dress that fell about 2 inches above my knees.

"I love it, mom. Thank you." And for once, in so many years, I was allowed to hug her without getting scolded for it.

"I'm glad you like it, honey." She gently pulled out of my hug and caressed my cheek in that motherly way that kids love and find comfort in. Normally, this wouldnt phase me, but I never had the joys of feeling these sensations, so i reveled in the feelings of joy and happiness. "Now that, thats out of the way, how about we load up the truck so that we can get it back to the estate." My mother whistled out rhe open door and 2 large men came in and began loading my things into the truck with ease. After a few minutes, the men were done and I got in the car with mom and headed over to the estate.

There was a shiny, black cherokee parked outside in the drive way and it was completely unmistakeable who's it was. What is Ren doing here? I get out and suddenly 2 wolves emerge from the shadows, whom I soon recongnise as Dax and Fey. They shift back into human form and help me unload the boxes from the truck, while my mother pays the movers for their work. Just as i knock on the door, Ren opens it and takes the box that I was carrying and lets me in.

"Hey, Lily. Miss me?" he plastered that teasing smirk across his handsome features. It was so annoying how he gave me that same smirk everytime he saw me, but I could help but feel just a little flattered by it. I mean, he made me feel things that no one else in my life couldn't.

"What are you doing here?" I was curious to why because I didn't think Emile was going to make him move in with me on the same night. I just assumed that he had already moved in.

"The same thing as you. Moving in for tonight. I just finished up with my stuff so I figured that I would help you out." I'm thankful that he's going to help me because it would have been a real pain in the ass to unpack all this by myself.

"Thank you." I gave him a friendly smile as we walked up the stairs and down the hall to our bedroom. The estate was huge and absolutely gorgeous inside, all the little details and colors seem to work together and make it seem like home. I open the door for Ren and it revealed the most amazing bedroom ever. It was a medium shade of green with white accents and beige silk bedding. Hanging above our bed, was a white canopy with seemed to just float above us. I looked around the room and was amazed at everything i saw, but my favorite part of the room was the balcony made of white marble that gave me a view of the sunset and the forest below us.

"Like what you see?" I felt Ren's arms wrap around my waist and pull me against his chest. I loved the feeling of his hard muscles against my body. It made me feel safe and secure.

"I do. Very much actually." I could feel his hands drawing little designs on my lower stomach. I bit my lip to try and prevent the small moans that were dying to escape my lips. I didn't want this to happen, but I just couldn't help myself. I let myself succumb to his touch and the sensations that he gave me.

"We can't do this. Not right now at least. B-But after tonight, you can finally have what you desire so much." He smiled as he kissed my staccato pulse in the crook of my neck before pulling away.

"I'm glad to hear you finally say that, Lily. At least now I know that you really want this." He pulled out something from his pocket and put it in my hand. When I opened it, laying in my palm was a ring of white gold with little sapphires embedded in it and the elegant cursive engraving that says "I Love You."

"Ren, I love it." I slipped it on to my finger and admired it for a few minor seconds before met his gaze. He raised my hand to his lips and gently kissed the ring that he gave me, his eyes never leaving mine.

'I'm happy to hear you say that. I chose the white gold because it reminds me of your hair and the little sapphires remind me of the ocean and how deep they are, because thats how deep my love runs for you." I was speechless at the moment, but I was so happy. I felt little crystal tears forming in the corners of my eyes and slowly trickle down my cheeks. Ren gently wipes them away with the pad of his thumb before taking my cheeks gently in his hands and bringing his lips down to mine in a soft, gentle kiss. It was so sweet, so gentle and over too soon.

"Are you ready for tonight, Lily?"

"I think so. I guess I'm just a little scared."

He gave me a reassuring smile and gently laced our fingers together "There's no need to be scared because Ansel, Bryn and the others are going to be with you. And so will I. But the only difference between me and your packmates, is that I want to be there for you as a lover too..if you'll have me."

"I thought I told you this already. I'll have you for a friend and a lover. And after tonight, i'll be able to prove my promise to you." I kissed him tenderly, before realizing what time it was. I have about an hour before we go to the Blood Moon Ball.

"Hey, can you give me a ride home real fast. I have to get changed for the dance."

"Sure, I can give you a a ride. Or we can go the fun way and run it." I may not always agree with his actions and ideas, but at least he knew me somewhat. And how could I resist running the way home? I live for the running; it make me feel free and uncontrollable.

We ran back to the house and I raced up to the shower and quickley freshened up before slipping into the dress mom had bought me earlier. I slipped on some gold straped heels and accented the outfit with gold jewlery and a small white flower clip in the right side with my part.

When I came back down, Ren is sitting in the love seat wearing a very fine tuxedo. He, of course, didn't have a tie and the top 2 buttons by his neck and collar bone weren't buttoned, but he was still as handsome and dashing as ever. I assumed that this was what he was wearing to the Union as well. I wonder how he changed so fast? His house is like 3 miles away and I certainly didn't take longer than about 20 minutes to get ready.

He widened his smile and that little mischievious glimmer appeared in his eyes.

"If your wondering how I changed so fast, I left my suit here the other night when I came to visit you. You look absolutely lovely. Now you do remind me of a beautiful lily." He gently kissed my cheek and let his lips linger on my skin, his breath brushing my cheek.

"Lets get going, Ren. The Ball has already started and The Union is in 2 hours, so if we want to make it to dinner and the Union on time we ought to get going."

"As always your right. But are you sure you don't just want to skip the ball and have a little fun." He gave me this really sexy smile that made my heart skip a beat. It took all of my will and strength to resist his offer. But he wasn't going to be too disappointed after tonight. _I hope._

When we arrived everyone stared at us, like we were naked or something, but I knew that they were just shocked to see us together. Again, still no sign on Ansel and the others. _Where the hell are they?_ The dance was much more boring than I thought it would be. I absolutely regret even coming to this stupid thing.

"This place is done. How about we go to dinner early?" Relief!

"Sure. Lets book it. This place is dead." He laughed at my comment and led me out to his shiny black cherokee. We drove all the way to the resturant talking about how we both thought the ceremony would go and it was then that he made a promise that i knew he would keep.

"The minute we get back to the estate and I hear those words from your lips. I'll take you in my arms and kiss you senseless, ravish you sweetly and make you feel something that you will never feel with anyone else." The look in his charcoal gray eyes said it all.

We arrived at a very expensive looking Italian resturant with some name i couldn't pronounce. The waiter led us right to our table after Ren gave him his name. I may have never been here before, but i definatly knew that you needed a reservation about 3 weeks in advance if you wanted to get in.

The waiter brought us wine glasses and a fine spread of exotic cheeses. The wine was absolutely perfect with the cheese. About 20 minutes later the waiter showed up again and set down a plate of chicken alfredo in front of me and a small basket of bread in the middle of us. How did he know that chicken alfredo was my favorite?

"How did you know what I was going to order?"

"I have my sources." Suddenly I was a little peeved.

"Do your sources include my best friend and her boyfriend?" I already knew the answer to that because their the only ones who truely know me and my favorite things.

"Maybe. Thats for me to know and for you to never find out." I frowned and glared at him, but only momentarily.

"Somethings just never change. Your still the same person. strong yet weak, fragile yet ferocious. Your still as elusive as water." Oh yeah, well, 2 can play this game.

"I could say the same thing about you. You haven't changed much either. Your still the same person as you were 10 years ago."

"And what kind of person do you think I was and still am?"

"Well your still the same cocky bastard you always were. Fearless. Your were always so fearless of everything; rivals, the world, the future. Its like while i'm at a dead end, your always 5 steps ahead of me and sauntering at a leasurely pace and i'm running my ass off to keep up with you. I'm not sure how you do it, but I will surpass you some day and i'll finally be able to slow down and catch my breath." He gave me a smile and never broke eye contact with me. I returned his smile and made sure he knew i wasn't kidding. I will pass him someday and when I do, I will have finally won this race.

"I look foward to that day, Lily. Lets eat. After all we only have an hour before we have to leave and get ready for the Union." We ate and extanged silence glances and small smiles at eachother. We paid for dinner and drove off to the grove where we were pulled off in different directions by our betas as soon as we stepped out of the car.

I was greeted with the fresh scent of pine and freshly cut grass. It also held the smell of fresh flowers and something extremely sweet. And for once I didn't smell burnt hair and death, meaning there were no wraiths around. Thank you god for this blessing!

"Its finally time, Calla. Are you ready?"

"Bryn, I wouldn't be standing here if I wasn't ready for this."

She gave me the dress back and I slipped behind some curtains hanging by branches to form a small room. I slipped out of all my dressy clothes and put on my dress. I watched as it shimmered around me in the moonlight and flowed in the soft breezes that passed through the curtains.

I stood in the woods outside the grove in my dress, the warm summer night breezes gently brushing over me, like fine silk. The path way to the grove was lit by these ancient looking torches that seemed to glow against the trees and shine off my dress. I let Byrn style my hair instead of doing my make-up because its such a pain to get it off. So I settled for hair that was curled into loose ringlets and pulled into an elegant side ponytail. She put these pins in my hair that had little white flowers on the end. It looked as if she had woven little flowers in my hair and they seemed to glow against my platnium blonde hair.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of the Keepers voices. They were chanting something in a language that I couldn't understand, but somehow, it seemed as if my ears and body were acting on their own. It was like i knew what they were saying, but at the same time I didn't. It wasn't long after that someone appeared outside the grove and began walking towards me. I sson reconiginize the man as Dax. He was dressed elegantly in a deep purple shirt and black dress pants.

"Its time. Are you ready, Calla? Are you ready to become the Alpha that will lead us with another? Are you ready to be the one that will lead us into the future?" I wasn't sure how to answer his questions, but he gave me a soft, assuring smile that gave me the confidence to give him my final answer.

"I am Dax. Are you ready to serve under a new Alpha?"

"I am." his features showed complete respect and honesty. And with that I knew I was ready. I was ready to face my destiny and all the hardships that came with it. With a reassuring smile, he extended his arm in an elegant manner to lead me to the grove. I took his arm and we headed to the grove to face what I would find to be, as the most important day in my life.

When we arrived Dax brought me to a room that had the feeling of something completely undescribable. I saw all of my packmates standing next to Ren in a slightly curved line and his were in the same line on my side. Dax led me up to my spot before he took his next to me. I looked over at Bryn who was standing next to Ren, trying her hardest not to cry. Everyone else was silent as the grave. I turned to face Ren just as he did the same. I looked into his charcoal eyes and I saw something. It was unreadable, but it was there the entire time.

Suddenly, a loud booming voice eminatted from above us. I looked up and saw Lumine, Efron, and Logan standing on a balcony above us. It was only seconds later before Efron and Lumine spoke in unison.

"With the spirits of the past Keepers present here with us and the Alphas of 2 different packs, have come here to witness something that hasn't been done in more than 1000 years: the union of 2 alphas and the formation of a new pack."

Lumine moved behind Efron and began drawing something in the air. When she was done, she gave a flick of her wrist and the symbol hung suspended above their heads. Now it was Logans' turn to speak.

"I stand here before all of you not only as a Keeper, but as the Keeper that will bind these 2 packs together to form one of my own. Now I must ask all of you present: Are you ready to become one pack? Are you all ready to serve under a new order?"

In unison we all answered "We are. We will serve, but only one Keeper and answer to only one Keeper."

With a pleasent smile the symbol began to glow, so bright, that it almost seemed white. All of a sudden, there was only me and Ren. We were surrounded by the blinding light and it seemed as if we are the only ones that can see eachother without difficulty. I lock eyes with him before my body acts on instinct. Together we speak something in a different language. I'm guessing this is what is binding us all together as one pack because shortly after, all members of the pack were surrounding us in a circle, their eyes closed and heads bowed in respect.

Without another thought, we did what we knew was right. We leaned into the crook of eachothers necks and bit into eachother. I tasted his blood before, but it has never tasted like this before. Normally it was sweet and smoky, but this time it held energy, an absolutely electrifying power behind it. Before i knew it, I was shifting into my wolf form. I look around me and everyone else was already shifted. I look in front of me and there stood a wolf, with fur as black as night.

An ancient language boomed around us before the light disappeared. When we all looked around, there present before us as a Searcher. One that I had caught that night at Eden. I felt Ren's muscles tighten at the sight of him, which only made my muscles tense with eagerness. I wanted to go over and sink my teeth into his throat, but i didn't have time to finish my thought..

"Alphas, as your final task to finish this, You are to hunt together as one. Standing here before you is your prey. He will have a 2 minute head start to run, but it will be you two and only you that hunt this prey."

With that, Dax and Bryn untied the Searcher and made a cut in his arm. The smell of blood swirled around us, taunting us to come and take it. The searcher started at us with fear in his eyes, before he ran for his life. He may have to minutes to run, but that isn't going to be enough to have his sorry ass. Beieve it or not, I'm still pissed about him driving those brass knuckles into my shoulder and tonight, he will pay.

When the 2 minutes were up, Lumine nodded her head and told us to go and find our prey. I nodded my head to Ren before we took off running. I followed the scent of his blood which seemed to get stronger with every step I took. In some cases, I lost it, but only momentarily, for soon after, Ren and I found him holding his bloody arm, leaning against the tree. Hot blood surged through his fingers and onto the ground, staining it crimson. I gave the searcher one last growl before I tore into his leg, tasting the hot blood in his veins. The Searcher only had time to scream in agony once before Ren tore open his throat and ended his life.

When we re-entered the grove, the Keepers seemed pleased with our success and the new pack, had a look on their face that gave me a new sense of pride and hope for the best in the future. We all shifted back into human form, and waitied for the Keepers to speak.

"You have done well, Alphas and now there is one more thing that the packmates must do before it is made official. Your all must swear your loyality to your Alphas."

In unison they all responded "We all stand here before you willing to serve and protect our Alphas. We swear our alligence to you and only you. Your word has become our law." All the eyes of the packmates were locked on us. Bryn, Ansel, Dax, Fey, Cosette, Mason, Neville, and Sabine had the most serious looks on their faces.

Ren and I responded with the strength and authority needed in Alphas "We accept your alligence. For now we are one, so we stand as one. And we hunt as one."

"This is the beginning of a new life for all of us. And it is with great honor that I present to you all the Haldis." Logan's expression was joyous as he became the official Keeper of our pack.

Ren gently stroked my face with the back side of his hand before cupping my face in both of his. He brought his lips down to mine in a kiss that seared joy and happiness through me. For once in my life, I am truely happy for this moment in time, and I knew I would be for the rest of my life. He pulled away and I saw the same thing in his eyes again, but this time I could tell what it was. Love. I saw the love he had for me and i'm sure he could see the same thing in mine too, but for now I'm just going to be happy with my new mate. And not just for this moment, but for the rest of my life.

**So..whatcha think? Good? Bad? So bad that it breaks all the scales of bad and terrible? Or kinda awsome, but still sucky? I know this is much longer than the last chapter, but I didn't want to break up the Union into 2 parts so..yeah. Let me know what you think. Reviews are my drive, they keep me writing on and on.(Hint, Hint ;) ) And this is a fair warning, Lemon is in the next chapter.. Again,please R&R and I love you all. Thanks for reading. **

** Snowflakedreams96**


	3. Chapter 3

**When Lovers Wake**

**Hey guys, its me. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this story, but I had to make this as close to perfect as it gets because this is my very first lemon, so please no flames and I do want you guys to be honest with me cuz i dont want to continue a story thats no good or crappy. So yeah. In case you didnt catch the word "Lemon", this is rated M for a reason, so read at your own risk and I do not own Nightshade, Wolfsbane, or Bloodrose. Enjoy my story!**

**Chapter 3: Together for an Eternity**

Finally, it was over. I'm so glad to have things actually fall into place without something happening and destroying it like most things in my life do. I began thinking about other things. We had left right after the Union and began making our way back to the estate, which seemed to take forever. But forever was only 20 minutes and before i knew it we were in the driveway of the estate and Ren had cut the engine.

I've had my first taste of lovers secrets through forbidden nights of stolen kisses, the romantic feelings when we'd sneak out to see eachother on the mountian side. So many nights of wondering what it would be like to feel the passion of a lover. I wanted to know what he could make me feel. What could he do with his hands, his fingers, his lips? Could he awaken a deep passion that would make me want everything from him?

"Ren. I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Lily?"

My eyes met his and held a gentle gaze. and not just any gaze, but the gaze that only a lover would share with another lover. "I love you. I've always loved you and I want to be with you. And I know you may not love me as deeply as I do for you but-" My sentence was cut off my his soft lips. The rush of a thousand wings passed through me as he kissed me, his lips soft as roses. My awe struck eyes shut with an unimaginable pleasure. It was so sweet, so loving, but over too soon.

"You talk too much.." His lips met mine again in a deep kiss that made my insides turn into mush and my knees buckle and go weak. I'm sure if I had been standing I would have fallen to the ground. I felt his tounge slowly trace my botton lip leaving a trail of fire in its wake, as he begged for enterance. I granted him the access he desired and he wasted no time. He gently pushed his tounge inside my mouth, mixing our flavors together. His was sweet and warm, like honey mixing with chocolate, creating that perfect flavor.

His tounge tangeled with mine in a never ending dance. The feeling of his hand tracing my jaw and trailing down my body made my blood run hotter and so much faster than I had ever felt in my life.

"Its late we should probably go inside." I whispered against his lips.

"Thats an excellent idea."

We got out and made our way inside the estate. I had forgotten how big this place was, but god it felt like home again. I felt Rens arms encircle my waist from behind me as he pulled me back towards his body to where I could feel the outlines of his muscles.

"I'm seriously tired." I whispered. He brushed my hair to the side and cleared a place for his lips.

"All i'm serious about is taking you to the bedroom." he gave my ear a small love bite.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I turned in his arms and pressed my lips to his in a passion that i've never felt before. He kissed me back with just as much passion and heat as I gave him. I loved the way he made me feel. He made me feel safe, secure, loved. He wrapped his arms around my waist and molded my body against his, trapping me in his warmth; his scent swirling around me.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me up to our bed, caressing my back and the curve of my hips. The movement was so subtile, but so arousing and sensual. Everywhere we touched it left a feeling of warmth and fire. He gently placed me back down on the floor and brought me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangeled my fingers in his hair as I met his lips in a lustful kiss. His tounge traced my bottom lip begging for the access he desired.

After gathering up anough courage, I opened my mouth to him giving in to his desires. His tounge gently tangeled with mine in a slow and sensual dance. It didn't stay that way for long. As quickly as it happened, it grew deeper, more lustful and sexy. Suddenly I was being pushed backwards and my knees hit the back of the bed and I fell on it taking Ren with me.

I had been too lost in our passion to notice that his jacket had been removed and his shirt was unbuttoned and hanging on his shoulders. I also felt the buttons on the back of my dress coming undone. The emotions inside me had been building up so much to notice that the enticing sensation between my legs was his leg rubbing slowly up and down. I felt my core heating up and myself becoming wetter by the second.

I felt the last button my dress come undone. Ren gentle raised my arms above my head and pinned them to the bed with one hand. The other began gathering my dress and gently slid it over my head before discarding it somewhere in the room, exposing my white lace bra and thong. I covered myself with my arms, embarressed by amount of skin I was exposing to him. He gently pulled my arms away from my body and kissed me softly.

"Don't hide from me. Your absolutely beautiful Calla." I look up at him and he's sliding his shirt off his chest, letting it fall to the floor, exposing his abs to me. They were that perfect golden shade and very well defined. It must be from all the training us Alphas go through all day and night.

He crawled back on top of me letting his weight fall on me, keeping some of it off by holding himself up by his arms. That was only a small display of strength he had. His lips claimed mine in a deep kiss that told me how he felt about me. I felt his arms give out and his weight fell on me, but It wasn't crushing me, it was warm and comforting. His hands ran along my body feeling my hot skin. His movements were slow and mesmerizing. It was like he was memorizing everything of my body.

I ran my hands along his back, feeling the strength behind his muscles. His muscles tensed and untensed as my finger tips graced his lower back, just above the waist band of his pants. I teased the soft skin I found there before moving to undo his belt and pants; sliding them down and off leaving him in his black silk boxers. My legs brushed up against his evident ecretion making him moan at the enticing sensation.

"You have no idea what you do to me.." he whispered. He unhooked my bra and threw it somewhere in the room and took my pebbeled nipple in his mouth and began to suck and gently nibble on it, making me moan with an undescriable amount of pleasure.

His mouth left my breast and trailed down my stomach kissing and licking every ounce of flesh he could find. His lips left my stomach and went down to my legs, gently picking one up and kissing the curve of my knee. It became nearly impossible to withhold my moans anymore as Ren kissed my lower stomach with kisses that were as soft as roses and as gentle as a butterfly's wing.

His fingers hooked under my underwear and slowly slid them down and off my legs, throwing them in the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He slowly slid his fingers along my clit, circling my opening before sliding a single digit into my wet sheath. I couldn't even form words anymore. His finger slowly began sliding in and out of me, spreading my juices everywhere. Without warning, he put another finger inside me and started pumping them faster and faster.

I arch my back as I feel my orgasm approaching at a rapid rate and as im about to fall over the edge in flying colors, he pulls out of me and licks his fingers clean of any remaining juices. before kissing me, letting me taste myself on his lips. I couldnt take this any longer, I need him now. I want him. And with that single thought, I slid his boxers off and throw them towards the edge of the bed, exposing his length. I felt my flower twitch at the thought of it fitting inside me. He must have known what I wanted because without hesatation, he positiond himself at my entrance.

He was hesatant about something and that made me curious. "Ren. What is it? Whats wrong? Did I do something?" I can't believe this. Its my first time and i've already screwed this up.

"No, your absolutely perfect, its just.. Calla, you know this is going to hurt and i'm sorry. Ill make all the pain go away."

"Its alright Ren. I trust you." And its truw I do trust Ren with all my heart.

He bends down and kisses me just as he slides inside of me making me wince at the pain. I feel the little tears that escape my eyes roll down my cheeks. He slowly continues to push inside of me, but he stops everytime I wince until he's all the way inside me. Soon, I feel myself stretching for him and eventually all the pain and pressure is gone.

"Its ok, Ren. You can move now."

He shot me his 100- watt smile before leaning down and claiming my lips. He began thrusting in and out of me at a slow rythmic pace that had me moaning. Soon I felt the pace change as our bodies began to move together, my hips meeting his; every thrust for thrust, our bodies becoming slick with sweat. The pace is no longer slow and steady, but wild with want and animalistic need. Ren lifted my legs up and changed the angle at which he was hitting. I felt the pit in my lower stomach tighting and I knew that meant that my orgasm was approaching.

"Oh God.. Ren. I-I'm cumming!" I pant out

"Me too. I'm so close. Come with me, Lily"

I felt myself tighten around him as I came, screaming in ecstacy. I felt his hot seed explode inside me before he pulled out and rolled off of me, our bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat, legs tangeled together. He pulled me closer to his chest, my head resting over his heart. Just as the soft beating of his heart began lulling me to sleep, he lowered his head next to my ear and whispered something, like it was a secret just for me to know.

"I love you, Lily. I always have and always will."

"I love you too, Ren." I whispered back.

We shared one last romantic kiss before drifting off to sleep.

**So there ya have it. My first lemon ever written. So as always leave a review telling me what you think of it. And my updates will come much faster with more reviews and oh, one more thing, if you know anyone that reads Nightshade fanfic, could you recommend this to them if you think its good enough for that? It would be much appreciated. I just realized that i'm blabbing again, so I hope you guys liked the chapter and thanks for reading.**

** ~Snowflakedreams96**


	4. Chapter 4

**When Lovers Wake**

**Well, here it is! The brand new update for this story is up and running and I hope you all enjoy this. Disclaimer: I do not own Nightshade or any of the books or characters in the series cuz if I did, well, Lets just say a certain person wouldn't exsist. Yeah, you know who you are...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 4: The Morning After**

I woke up to the feeling of light circles on my lower stomach and gently kisses being placed on my neck. I couldn't tell if this was real or not because I was in that magical, misty place between awake and asleep. But the slow roaming of hands brought be back to reality. I looked up and met a pair of dark eyes with my own.

"Morning, Lily." I wasn't even given time to respond because his lips came down to mine in a and sweet as can be. His hand gently caressed my cheek, before pulling away and planting a small kiss on my nose.

"Morning Ren. Is this what i'm going to wake to every morning?" I asked as I snuggeled closer to him.

"If thats what make you happy, then yes." He wrapped his arms around me drowning my body in a soft warmth.

"You make me happy. You always have, I just didn't show it very well." I whispered into his chest. I 'm truely happy and no other person can make me think otherwise.

"Well, we have all the time in the world to make up for it. I will collect my atonement later. But seeing as we have training today, it will have to wait." He sat up and headed to the bathroom. "Coming?" I knew what he had in mind and it didn't sound bad, a shower would feel really nice on the sore muscles and I couldn't go around smelling like this either. I'm proud of what we did, but i'm not ready to flaunt it.

By the time, I stretched and got out of bed, the bathroom was already flooded with steam from the shower. I could see Rens outline from the other side of the sliding door to the shower.

"Come on, Lily. I don't bite and i've already seen all of you." I blushed furiously at the comment, but I stepped inside and was greeted with the sight of Rens bare back. The water droplets rolling down his figure to the end of his back and lower. His muscles were tensing and untensing under the warm water.

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that he was staring at me. "Like what you see?"

"Maybe." All of a sudden he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. It was as if my body was running on instinct because as soon as his lips glided across my bottom lip, my mouth opened up to him and tangeled his tounge with mine. His warm hand rubbed the tense and sore muscles of my back before gently caressing my breasts.

He squeezed some body wash into a lofa and started washing my body, starting at my neck and working his way down to my thighs. As he rinsed off the foamy wash, he gently kissed the clean skin, making me shiver with little delights of pleasure.

I loved the feeling of his hands and lips on me; touching me, feeling me. Just as i'm getting ready to reach my nirvana, theres a knock on the door. _Damn it! There better be a good reason for this._

"Who is it?" I shout from the shower.

"Its me." A female voice called from the other side of the closed door. "Bryn. Remember me? Your beta?"

I was a little quirked at the comment. "I know who you are and I can do without the sarcasm. What wrong?"

"Nothing. Its just that you're going to be late for training if you guys don't get a move on in that shower of yours."

"Okay. We'll be out in a few minutes. Go back downstairs and wait for us." I called out. Without a single word she scampered off. Ren and I finished our shower in peace without anymore interuptions. I washed my hair and body before toweling off and heading back to the room while Ren finished up.

I put a fresh bra and pair of panties on, along with a pair of white shorts and a back lace racerback tank top. It was going to be a long training session, but it was a much needed.

I left the room and headed downstairs for some breakfast. I found most of my pack sitting at our kitchen table munching on pop-tarts and drinking coffee. I look over at the coffee pot and standing there shoveling sugar and cremer into their coffee is none other than Bryn and Ansel.

"I honstly don't understand how you two aren't diabetic yet."I told them as I made my way over to the coffee with a mug at hand.

Taking a small sip from her coffee and wrinkling her nose, she started putting more cremer into her coffee before speaking "Not all of us are as badass as you, Fey, or Dax." After more cremer and sugar, she was finally satisfied. I swear if they were humans, they would be diabetics.

"As I said before, thats why i'm your boss." I said taking a sip from my coffee. _Man. I love coffee. _I should find a shirt that says I love coffee.

"So whats on the agenda for today Mighty Alpha?" I hated how she used her sarcastic tone with me. Its not excatly my fault we have to train today.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe a nice long run and some hunting exercises just to finish it off. And maybe if we can go a while without complaining, we can go hunting for some deer later for lunch."

They all looked up at me with joyus expressions and huge smiles. Yeah now you guys wanna go training.

Suddenly Ren walked in and looked a little weirded out from all the wide-eyed looks I was getting. He walked over to me and asked why I was getting those looks.

"I told them that if they didn't complain, we could go deer hunting after." he smirked at me while wrapping his arm around my shoulder, kissing me on the top of my head.

We finished up breakfast and began a long and hard training session. We ran five miles and did about 20 different hunting exercises. After about the 15th exercise, Even Ren and I were starting to hurt a little bit. Just a little. I looked at the rest of my pack and they were dripping with sweat and breathing harder than ever.

I cut the amount of time we do each exercise from 10 minutes to about 5. About a half hour later, everyone was about ready to pass out from the heat and intense training.

"I think we all could use a break. Bryn" she looked over at me "Can you keep the rest of the pack in line if Dax comes with Ren and I to get the deer?" she looked at me and nodded, before her stomach grumbled from hunger.

Ren, Dax and I shifted into wolf form and headed to the meadow that wasn't far from here. I know Ren wanted to go hunting alone with me, but I couldn't take down a buck big enough for all of us to feed. By the time Ren and I got there, Dax had taken down a 15 point buck. BY HIMSELF! Well..I don't see why we couldn't just send Dax out for the food. He dragged the freshly killed buck out to the side so we could get more.

Ren and I took down 9 point buck and drug it back to where we put Dax's kill. We brought the freshly killed meat back and were welcomed by a bunch of starving wolves. As always, the Alphas ate first and so followed all the others. Ren and I took the smaller of the 2 because there was enough meat on there for us and I knew there would be plenty for the others on the larger buck. I never thought that deer meat would taste this good. I loved the ribs; tender, moist mouth-melting meat.

After dinner, we ran back to our houses and took long showers, relieving large aches in our muscles. Finally after I didn't smell like dirt, sweat and dried deer blood; I recieved a message from Lumine, telling me to gather the pack and meet them at Eden. I fowarded the message and next thing I know, I have everyone dressed and smelling fresh and clean. We piled into 2 different cars: Dax's jeep and Ren's shiny black cheerokee.

I wonder why they want us there at this time of night. Guess we're about to find out..

**This is the end of the updated chapter. I know its a little bit dumber than my other chapters, but I am at a little bump in the road right now, so if you guys have any thoughts about how this should go feel free to leave them in the reviews. Thanks for reading and I love you all! :))**

**~Snowflakedreams96~**


	5. Chapter 5

**When Lovers Wake**

**I'm so incredibly sorry about taking forever to update this story, but I have my reasons, such as writing a new story that might just give you a little taste of something a little different, maybe a little darker and sweeter ;). So I can't wait to get that up and running cuz i'm so excited to see what you guys think of it. Well, i'm babbling again, so I'll get right to the point, enjoy this new update and be sure to check back for a new story. Enjoy!**

**P.S: The new character i'm putting in ****ISN'T**** Shay! And incase there are some readers that choose to not read my very terrible summary, this story is rated M for a specific reason, so read at your own risk.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 5: There's a New Pack in Town**

When we arrived at Eden, everyone headed straight for the VIP entrance. Being the Alpha isnt all bad ya know and neither is the man working the door being a close family friend. He looked at all of us and gave us the nod to go on in. I couldn't help but feel the eyes that were shooting us dirty looks and the names they were calling us just because we have our own ties into the club. I casually brushed them off and went inside.

This club hasn't changed much at all. Bodies slick with sweat moving to pulsating music that made the floors vibrate. The bar was full, as usual, with the girls that were desprate for sex and the sleaze bags that would gladly give it to them. Even though I was in a pair of skinny jeans and a sequine tank top with a leather jacket and wedged ankle boots, I could have been mistaken for a nun with how most of these girls were dressed.

We made our way to the back of the club and headed up stairs to the room where we last met. As soon as we reached the top of the stairs, our noses crinckled at the smell of death and burnt hair. _Wraths._ God, I hate how these things smell and their scent lingers in your senses forever. But the one thing that really grabbed my attention was the unfamilar smell of another Alpha. I looked around at the others and could tell that they sensed it too.

I could feel the tension building inside everyone, including Ren and the Betas.

"Guys, Relax. Just keep calm and be pleasent to who ever it might be. Okay?" I looked at everyone and They gave me a look of agreement. I went to open the door, but someone beat me to it. When I looked at the face I didnt recognise who it was, but the peopple on the couch I knew very well.

I politely thanked the man for opening the door for me and went and took my place on the couch with Ren at my side. Everyone else took their place along the couches like we did.

"Now that were all here, I just want ot speak with the Alphas for the moment so you are dismissed until I call you back." Why would she just dismiss them as soon as the sat down and the Alpha of the new pack that will be in town for a while. Alex, This is Calla and Renier Laroche, the Alpha pair of the Haldis pack."

He gave us an easy smile and politely responded with "Pleased to meet you." Wow! Charming and polite. I didn't need all that because I already have that and more with Ren. Even though I wasn't looking right at him, I could tell he was looking at me with interest. _Alex, you better back off. I'm already taken and Ren is not the best person to argue over a mate._

Im glad to see my Alphas getting along so well. But I think its about time we bring everyone back in, So all of you can come back in and stop eavsdropping." Lumine walked over to the door and pulled it open to reveal all my packmates listening intently. They couldn't hide the fact that they were eavsdropping so they came back in and sat down on the couch. Their cheeks slightly rouging from embarresment.

"Bryn, Dax, Fey, Ansel, Sabine, Mason, Neville, Cosette; This is Alex, the Alpha of the new pack that will be staying in town for a while. Even though the rest of his pack isn't here right now, they will be by the complexs tomorrow so that all of you can sit down and talk about things. I hope that would be ok with the two of you." She looked at us for an answer. "That would be fine." I wasnt going to be rude to a new pack leader in town.

I looked at their faces to make sure they weren't making any gestures that suggested they were disgusted. I was pleased to find no traces. But I felt some tension in Ren, that made me assume the worst: He caught Alex stairing at me. _Oh shit... _

I had to break the silence "That would be perfectly fine. Alex why don't you bring your pack to the complex around noon then we can discuss things. Hows that sound?" I gave him a nice smile to assure him that I wasn't being snarky or rude or anything unpleasent.

"That sounds great. I'll be there around noon." I nodded in slight delight and curled up into Ren to make sure he knew I wasn't being too "friendly" with him.

"I'm so glad to see my Alphas getting along so well with company." Logan's voice came from the doorway. How long has be been standing there? This is why i'm glad I told everyone to be on their best behavior. Its times like these that i'm thankful for my smartness.

Hours later, we were back at the houses and changed for bed. I stepped out of the shower and found Ren standing there with something on his mind. He didn't have to tell me that because I could feel it and see it in his eyes.

"Ren, whats wrong?" I had a feeling what it was.

"I don't like the way he was staring at you. He knows that you've already been marked and mated, right?" I could hear a slight amout of worry in his voice.

"Ren, I'm not going to leave you for some new kid that decides to move in town. Besides, we're in this together and we have always been since we were kids, remember." I sealed it with a soft kiss that he returned with the same gentleness and softness as a butterfly's wing. Knowing that Ren cares so much about me gave me complete and utter joy so much that i smiled into the kiss. I felt his hand lovingly cup my cheek and caress it.

I always knew that sex that was meaningless was really no good, but sex with someone you love truly with all your heart and soul was something completely different. You feel nothing, but happiness and joy when you make love with one another whether its for the first time or the last time you ever get to do so. That's how I feel when i'm with Ren. I feel as if I can let my guard down when i'm with him. I don't need to be the strong, fearless leader when i'm with him. And thats what I love about being with him.

I felt myself being pushed backwards until I hit the bed and fell backward taking Ren with me. Suddenly, he got up and went to my closet and found a pretty silk scarf that my mother had given me as a wedding present.

He started gently moving the bunched up silk in his hand along the tip of my toes, barely touching my skin, but enough to make me shiver with delights. He pulled the towel from my body and threw it somewhere at the edge of the bed, leaving me completely bare before him. He made his way up to my stomach and continued his slow torture.

Placing a soft, feathery kiss on my lips, just left me breathless and craving more. Moving my hands above my head, Ren wrapped the silk scarf around my wrists and tied me to a bed post. I slightly panic at the thought of being restrained, but I hear Ren's voice in my ear "Don't be afraid. Just let me show you how much I love you. How much you mean to me. Let me show you what its like to be pleasured by a lover." All I could do was nod as he told me to close my eyes.

I welcomed Ren's warm and impossbily soft lips in the crook of my neck. He began by gently kissing and nipping at my pulse points that drove me wild. He started moving slowly down south from my neck until he found my left breast. He rolled my breast in his hand before gently taking my nipple in his mouth, his tounge lapping at it with such care. All of a sudden he did the unexpected, he left my breast and flipped me over on my stomach. Starting at my ankle, he moved up my legs in my inner thigh. Just as he was about to touch me where it was most tender, he pulled away. A small whimper of disappointment left my lips at the loss of contact.

Before I had the chance to tell him how i felt, his lips came down on to my stomach and lovingly kissed the skin just above my sacred space. With the way Rens hands felt on my skin, how his fingers felt, he could have been mistaken for a musician. Without warning his tounge delved into my most private parts bringing the most explosive orgasm i've ever felt. Gathering me in his arms, he waited for me to regain composure before rubbing his hard ecretion along my velvet folds and entering me. Our moans filled the room with the sound of passion and lustfulness.

"Make love with me." he murmered into my ear as he pulled the knot free of my wrists unbinding them. My arms wrapped tightly around him. It was like I was afraid to lose him. His eyes never left mine as we continued to make passionate love. Hands roaming, lips on skin, skin on skin, bodies slick with sweat. It was more than anything I could have asked for.

Moving at a rythem that just drove me crazy. Slow enough to tease, but fast enough to pleasure me. Just as I was about to climaz, he dove himself deeper into my core and pumped himself so deeply. Capturing my lips in a deep kiss, a white light flashed before my eyes as we came together.

**End of chapter 5. As always Review and comment. I'm insprired by some of the comments you guys leave. So keep em commin and i'll be back to post the next chapter in a little while. Again im soooooo soooooo sorry it took me so long to update, but with school back in session i dont have the time to update as fast. so please be patient with me. Thank you! Love you! (This chapter is dedicated to all the die hard Calla/Ren fans!)**

**~Snowflakedreams96~**


	6. Chapter 6

**When Lovers Wake**

**My deepest apologies to my wondeful readers. I really dont intend to take this long to update, but things happen and I just have so much to juggle right now. Grades, English Festival, French Club, Band, Speech; its just complete chaos. So here is my latest chapter in my ****When Lovers Wake**** story. Just because I think my title is so original, I copyright the title When Lovers Wake. But sadly, I don't own any of the characters...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 6: Plan X**

**Ren POV**

Even though Calla said that she would never leave me, I still didn't like the way that new Alpha looked at her. The mongrel better stay away from her. She even showed him the marks that make her my mate. That should have been enough to tell him to back off, she's taken. Well if he can't cope with her being with me and not him, it will never be my problem until he makes it one.

**Calla POV**

Laying on my side, wide awake after last night is probably not the best thing for me. I do my best not to move let Ren know i'm awake yet. I'm still sore from last nights activities, but its a good sort of feeling. I glance over at Ren and find him looking back at me with his charming smile plastered across his face.

"How is it possible for you to look this good in the morning?" He pulled me closer to his body. I could feel the radiating warmth of his body and the electricity that still flowed through his touch on my bare skin.

"Its not. You're just not fully awake yet." I whispered back. I removed the covers from my body and headed to the bathroom. I shut the door and stared at myself in the mirror. Had I gained some weight around my stomach? I've been watching what i ate all my life and I had to be excessively fit for me to carry out my duties as an Alpha female, so I exercised everyday. I wasn't sure if this was actually it, but I had to know for sure if this was actually happening.

I made an important phone call to Bryn, desprate for her to execute plan X for me. Even though it was 9:30 in the morning, she didnt mind me calling her. Especially when it came to plan X.

I pulled my hair up into a loose knot so I could wash the rest of my body with ease. Turning the water on, i scrubbed my skin until I was satisfied with the results. After that I just sat in the tub, letting the scalding hot water pound against my back. I hoped that it would wash away any panic or anxitey that i have buried deep inside.

Oh shit, I just remembered we have the new pack coming in less than 2 hours as I glanced at the clock on the wall. I stepped out and dried off with one of the clean towels that had been laid out by our housekeepers. The smell of fresh wild roses filling my senses with a clean feeling of peace and clarity._ True Relief!_

Wrapping it around my body, I went out into the bedroom and found Ren sitting on the bed showered, dressed and reading. Did I really take that long to shower?

"Oh god. Its you. I thought you had died in the shower." he can be such a smartass sometimes, but I love him.

"Come one Ren. I may not be a normal girl, but I still like to take my long showers. Now turn around so I can get dressed, un less you want to help me." I began rumaging in my closet for a descent outfit. So far, I found nothing.

"Looking for this?" What? I turned around and saw my favorite cashmere sweater and a pair of white skinny jeans hanging on a hanger and in his other hand was my favorite pair of gold sandels.

"Have I ever told you that you're amazing?" I walked passed him and sat down on the bed.

"Not as often as I should be told, but enough.." _Smartass.._

I reached for my clothes, but he just pulled them out of my reach.

"Give me my clothes, Ren." I whined.

"You offered for me to help you dress so thats what im going to do, so lets get rid of this." he pulled at the towel still wrapped around my body. I knew I would lose so I just gave up on struggling. With a small tug, the towel fell from my body, exposing the naked back of my figure to him.

"At least let me put my underwear on, Ren. Please?"

"Now wheres the fun in that? Just let me dress you, Calla." His words brushed across my ear like a soft breeze on a summers night. Before I knew what was happening, he had bent down to where he was level with my butt. I felt his hands roaming everywhere. On the curve of my hips, my inner thigh; It felt so good being touched like this.

I felt him lift my feet, one at a time. Then there was something sliding up my leg. It reminded me of the first night Ren and I had sex. It just made my core hot thinking about breasts, he made my nipples hard and erect. _I didn't know that letting him dress me would become slow torcher._

Abandoning my breasts, he slid my lace bra on, bringing it to the back. But he didn't clip it. I felt his soft lips feathering soft kisses along my back and neck. I couldn't withhold my moans anymore. I whimpered when he clasped my bra back together. The rest of my dressing was even more painful than him dressing me in my bra and underwear. He didn't give me what I so desprately called for. Slipping on my cashmere sweater, he gave me this really sly and sexy grin before walking out.

I flung myself on the bed and screamed into the pillow. _How dare he get me all worked up and not continue his slow menstrations. Well, two can play at this game. _

I went into the bathroom and brushed out the knots and tangles in my hair, making sure thatit was semi-descent. I left the room and went down stairs to find the pack sitting in our kitchen talking about anything, everything.

I entered the kitchen and suddenly, Bryn pulled me back into the living room.

"Did you use the bathroom yet?" she whispered

"No, I was waiting for you to get here with "Plan X". Did you bring it?"

"Yeah, its right here. Do you want me to come up with you.?" she asked me, her brown eyes full of concern.

"If you don'tmind. I just don't think I'll be able to handle this without you."

"Cal, I could never mind helping you. You're like the sister I always wanted." I gave her a hug before running up the stairs to the bathroom.

I pulled plan X out of the bag. I don't think i'll be able to handle this. What if its what I think it is? I took care of what needed to be done and let Bryn back inside the bathroom. In absolute silence we waited for the results. I've made choices in my life that flipped my life around and now this just might be one of the largest ever..

**I know this isn't as good as I normally write, but I am a HUGE writers block right now and I know you guys are expecting better of me and I'm really trying. Honestly. So I hope this is enough to feed your hungry imaginations until I get the other chapter up. As always please Rate and Review. I love you all my beautiful readers!  
**

**~snowflakedreams96~**


	7. Chapter 7

**When Lovers Wake**

**I'm so excited to be bringing you guys this new chapter and maybe there will be something completely unexpected coming up soon. So Watch out for it! I bet alot of you questioned what plan X was and if you hadn't guessed it by now, well, its all going to be revealed in this new bombshell of a chapter. Read and Enjoy all my sweets!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Calla POV**

Bryn and I stared intently at the plan for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally the results appeared. I looked at the results and I realized my worst fears had come true. Byrn and I extanged looks of horror and shock at the same time.

"Oh Byrn. What am I going to tell Ren?" I let small tears escape my eyes. This plan was full proof. There's no way that this could be wrong.

"Calla. Relax. We don't have to tell Ren right away. It can wait until you're comfortable with talking about it. Just don't wait too long. otherwise, trust issues might develop. Know what i'm saying?" I looked at her and knew that she was right. But would I ever find the right time to tell him? All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Calla? Are you in there?" Ren's voice came out from behind the locked door. The door knob jiggled like he was trying to open it.

"Yeah. Bryn and I are in here having a private disscussion, so we'll be right out in a few minutes. Ok? I tried not to sniffle because he might break down the door to get to me and see whats wrong.

"Thats fine. I'll see you down stairs, Lily." I felt a shiver run through my body at my pet name. Its like I found my name a special term of endearment. It really hurts deep down to know that I can't tell him my deepest secret. Just how long can I keep this from him?

"Look at me, Bryn." I sniffled a little " I'm suppost to be a fearless, strong leader, but I can't even tell my own pack or my mate the truth. Whats happening to me?" I buried my face in my hands to hide the shame of what I'm becoming.

I felt Bryn's hand rub the back of my shoulders in a best friend comforting way. I felt better, but I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I can't even fill my own promises as an Alpha. "Cal, Its going to be okay. I promise you that. I'll be by your side as long as we're a pack. For better or for worse; I got your back." I smiled at her. She really was the best friend I've ever had. I lifted my head and gave her a hug that expressed my thanks to her.

"Come on. Lets get you cleaned up so that you don't look like you've been snotting yourself to death." She gave me her hand and helped me up. I looked in the mirror and BOY! was she right. I look terrible. I blew my nose and washed my face, applied a little make-up and fixed my hair. Well, at least I looked like my self again. Only thing I couldn't fix was my red eyes. I turned and looked at her and she gave a small nodd of approval.

We left the bathroom and headed downstairs to find that everyone was outside on the patio by the gardens; just chatting amongst themselves. I had came down just in time to, because the new pack and just arrived at the door.

Opening the door, Bryn and I were being stared at by 12 pairs of eyes 2 pairs, I assume are Alphas. "Alex, nice to see you again. Please come in." we step aside to allow them entrance to our home.

"Thank you, Calla. You have a very lovely home. This is my mate, Shaylene." He gestures to the dark-haired girl standing next to him. She was very beautiful. Long brunette hair and amber eyes that told a haunting story. Her story. She wasn't born a guardian. She was changed. But she was just about the same as the rest of us.

"Nice to meet you, Calla."she extended her hand in friendly greeting.

"Like wise."I took her hand and gently shook it. "We will be meeting outside in the gardens for drinks. Its right through those double doors to the left of the table." They all nodded and gave friendly smiles to Bryn and I. They all went outside, except for Shaylene. She lingered behind in the kitchen. Running her hand along the smooth marble counter, she gave me this look of cold hard ice. Her eyes were amber, but they could have been mistaken for ice.

"I saw the way, Alex was looking at you. What happened the night he came to the club and met you?" her voice was like stone, but I could hear the fire behind it. \

"What do you mean "What happened?" we sat in a room with my mate and the Keepers and had a chat about how you guys would be staying in town for a while." I was shocked that she was all of a sudden mad about something that she didn't even know.

"Bullshit!"she slammed her hand down on the counter. "Don't play with me. Tellme what happened." she was pissed now. I could see the fire burning brighter and brighter.

"I just told you what happened so calm down." I was getting a little mad too. How dare she accuse me of flirting with her mate.

"If you are mated where are your marks?" My marks. She wanted to see the marks that made me a mated Alpha. "Fine. Come with me." I took her to the bathroom and shut the door for privacy. I pulled off my shirt and revealed the exotic markings that Ren had left on me and the ones that had developed later. "Satified?"

"Fine. I'm sorry. I guess I was just a little jealous that he looked at another woman. I am a very jealous person. I really am sorry about that huge ordeal I just made back there." She seemed apologetic. But looks can be decieving. It could just be an illusion to cover her real self. I put on my best acting performance of my life.

"Its alright. I feel the same way about Ren. He is such an attractive person so it can't be helped. So now that this is behind us, shall we go and join the others in the garden?"

"That'd be great." she smiled and left the bathroom after unlocking the door.

She put up one hell of a front, but now I can she her for what she is. I wonder what else her packs' hiding? I followed her outside and found my pack chatting with the other pack in sheer amusement and joy. _At least their getting along fine._

"Ren?" I called for him and in a heartbeat he was at my side.

"Yes, Lily?" he smirked and kissed my cheek while putting his arm around my waist.

"How about you help me grab the drinks and then we get this meeting started?" I caressed his hand with my own, lacing our fingers together.

"Sounds good. But i'd rather skip the meeting and have some fun in the bedroom with you." his comment brought up the feeling from earlier.

"I know you would, but we need to talk about something later. So just bear with me and wait." I began hoping that he didn't think I was rejecting him. But he just smiled and gave me that same smile I saw the night of the union. Kind and understanding; it was everything that I loved about him.

"Come on, beautiful. Lets go grab those drinks." he opened the door for me and led me inside to the kitchen.

We grabbed a silver platter from the cupboard and put several wine glasses on it along with a bottle of some red wine that we had from previous nights. It wasn't cheap, but it wasn't the really expensive stuff either. Ren carried the wine glasses and I held the bottles of wine. Opening the door for him, we set the glasses down on the table and waitied for everyone to quiet down before we filled glasses.

"Everyone please have a seat. Before we start this meeting. We should get introductions out of the way. My name is Calla and this is my mate, Renier. Also our second in commands Bryn and Dax" They both nodded to the other pack. "And the rest of the pack is Sabine, Fey, Cosette, Neville, Mason and Ansel." It was time for Alex to introduce his pack.

"I am Alex and this is my mate, Shaylene. Our second in commands are Raven and Gina. Along with Allison, Jack, Patch, Ciciline, Jason and Caroline." Heads nodded at each of their names. Each one of them was as beautiful or handsome as the next.

"Very nice to meet you all." I spoke for the rest of the pack that remain silent as stone. "Now that we have ranks and introductions out of the way, we shall start this meeting. So all of you will be staying in town, so there are a few things that need to be addressed. First and foremost, we do not make specticles of ourselves and only if nessecary may you shift into your forms. But there better be a damn good reason for it as well. Keeping our kind alive is important considering only how many of still exsist. Hunters have been seen around our town lately, so take caution in using your gifts."

"Calla's right."Ren finally spoke up. "We do not need attention drawn to ourselves. Be respected for kindness, not fear. Also, we train everyday so if you all are interested in seeing what we do, you're more than welcome to come and train with us in the mornings."

" Secondly, keep yourselves low key. Not many people in this town are used to seeing new faces around town; let alone a new pack of wolves. They might become suspicious of us and question us for different reasons. We already had an 'issue' with the humans earlier and that could have ended in bloodshed. We do not use violence for useless reason. Also do not go out and kill humans. The last time a new pack came to town, we had to leave because the pack was causing trouble for us. They went out on a spree of killings for fun and it made the headline news.

"She's right. But not only did they kill, they transformed humans into guardians for some bizarre reason. I'm not saying to not go out and have fun, but do not get to rowdy and show the animal inside." Eyes went wide with shock and heads nodded in understanding. Not many of us would like to be driven out of town by guns and other weapons.

The rest of the meeting was just all of us talking about our histories and getting to know eachother better. We just sat and drank wine while talking about the pointless topics that were so often ignored. Finally after sevreal hours, Alex and his pack left to go back to their temporary residence in town and the rest of our pack cleared out and headed back to their houses.

Now, it was time that I tell Ren what was happening to me. I found him waiting on the balcony of our bedroom, where he had given me my ring. He stared up at the moon. His face and body bathed in the soft glow of the full moon. I stepped out on the balcony with him and stared up at the moon, admiring the beautiful, mysterious glow it held.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Lily?" his eyes found mine, just as his hand found mine.

"I'm not quite sure how to say this, so i'm just going to come out and say it." Can I really do this? How will he react?

"What is it? You can tell me anything and I will never think anything less of you. Remember when I told you that I loved you." I nodded "Well, I still do. Nothings going to change how I feel about you. Not now. Not ever."

"Ren, I'm pregnant." His eyes widened in what I depicted as shock.

**A/N: So this is the end of my story, so I hope you all liked it and thanks for reading... JUST KIDDING! What kind of person would I be to leave you hanging? PSHHH. A terrible one, but thankfully i'm not. So WOW! She's gonna have a baby! YAYYY! So I will be back later with the new chapter that gives Ren's reaction to Calla being pregnant. As always Rate and Review and I shall see you all later my lovlies3!**

**~snowflakedreams96~**


	8. Chapter 8

**When Lovers Wake**

**A/N:**** So here I am, once again. I am so excited to bring you guys this brand new chapter. And for all of you guys out there that have read the books and saw that the spell was keeping the packs from having children.. It doesn't exsist in my story, so keep that in mind. This is going to be a chapter filled with new things, including a twist that just might leave you breathless.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 8: ****The Revealing **

**Calla POV**

_Recap: "Ren, I'm pregnant." His eyes widened with what I depicted as shock._

"Ren?" I softly whispered. "Are you mad?" Now I wonder if it was a mistake to wait to tell him.

Ren avoided my line of eyesight for what seemed to be hours, but was really minutes. "Ren. I'm so sorry for not telling you. I was just afraid that you would be mad and upset." Now tears we're welling up in my eyes. _It really was a mistake to wait. _

"How long have you known? How long have you known you were pregnant and who else knows?" I didn't hear any emotion in his voice. It was cold and lifeless. Like he was speaking to an enemy. He must be furious with me right now.

"I found out this morning and only Bryn knows about this. She's the one that helped me with everything." I wasn't going to lie and say that no ones knew about this. Ren just shook his head and sat down on the bed with his his hands hanging inbetween his legs. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh.

"So you hate me now?" The tears finally spilled over and flowed down my cheeks. Faster than the eye could see, he was up and in front of me gently grasping my shoulders.

"I could never hate you Calla. I'm just trying to get all of this straight in my head. So I'm going to be a father?" I shook my head and smile through my tears. I saw the light come back to his eyes and he gently kissed me. "I'm not mad at you, Lily. Not a single bit. I just can't believe it. I've always wanted this and now its finally happening. Do we need to go and see the doctor yet?" I was shocked by Ren reaction to this. He was just so quiet about it for so long and now he's all for it.

"I'm not sure when I'm suppost to go see a doctor yet, but I could call my mother and at least tell her and ask." I had to get help because the internet was useless because we didn't have computers set up yet and my mom was the only other source of information.

"Thats fine. We can ask your mom, but should we tell the rest of the pack? I think I would be wise to let them know before the baby-bump starts to show." He's right. I should tell them.

"I would Ren, but I'm scared. I don't even know if I can keep up with my duties as an Alpha if I rest and prep for the baby." I couldn't put all of this on Bryn all of a sudden. It wouldn't be right. I know that she was more than capable of doing my job, but it just seems like a lot to dump on someone so suddenly. "Besides what would they think of me?"

"Since when did you care about what they thought of you? You are the only one that should care about how you think about yourself. Never let someone else tell you otherwise." He gently hugged me with such care. It was like I was his china doll; small, fragile, precious. It was like I would snap if not handled properly. I was his everything.

"You're right. I shouldn't care what people think, but its hard not to because we're Alphas Ren. We are suppost to be able to set the example above all examples and i'm about to tarnish my reputation as an Alpha." I couln't stand the idea of them looking at me differently because of something that just happened. I couldn't control it, it was completely out of my reach.

"Hey, hey, hey; calm down. Their not going to look at you differently especially if they respect you enough not to do that to the one thats been by their side for years and more years to come. Plus, that means they would have lied." he looked out the window.

"Lied?" Can you define confused? Of course you can just look at the expression on my face.

"At the Union. They swore that their loyality was absolute and that they would never abandon you, regardless of your current and future state." Oh that... Technically he has a point.

"Alright. I believe that too. So why don't we tell them sooner rather than later. It might give them the wrong impression that I don't trust them if we wait."

"How soon do you want to tell them?"

"Not right this second, but it needs to be within the next day or so, but no later than a week." I didn't need them thinking that I didn't trust them. Their as good as family and always will be.

"This is your call. Just understand that I will be by your side no matter what." he smiled at me and pulled me into a hug that told me how much he loved me.

"I know you will be."I whispered into his shoulder. Kinda weird, I know, but thats where my mouth landed on him when I hugged him.

"Come on Lily. Lets go get some dinner. Just the 2 of us. And we can celebrate this wonderful moment. Be ready at 8:30." I looked up at him and smile before saying "Okay. Where are we going to go?"

"I think that it will be a place that you will remember. And remember to dress formally." was his reply to my question.

Hmmm. Curiousity flooded through my mind. Till I finally found a possible answer. I smiled and went to shower and change clothes. The hot water flowed over my body removing all the stress and grime of the last few hours. It felt wonderful to know that I had the 2 people I trusted absolutely not hating me right now. That meant more to me than anybody could ever understand. I stood with my head pressed against the cool wet tile of the shower, letting its magical powers unravel the knots that lodged themselves in my neck, shoulders, and back. I stood just like that for several minutes before i turned off the water and stepped out.

Looking to the full body mirror, I saw a small change in myself. My skin was slightly paler than usual and I had the ever so slightest increase of the size of my belly. I gasped at the sight. I shouldn't even have a bump until at least a few weeks into the pregnancy. I wrapped my towel tightly around my body and went back into the room and made a phone call to my mother. Normally, I wouldn't go to my mother for anything, but this was a problem that i don't think I can solve on my own.

The phone rang a total of 2 times before I heard the sound of my mothers voice on the end of the line.

"Hello? Calla?" she answered.

"Mother, i'm sorry to call you at this hour, I know you must be doing something important, but I really need you right now." Tears began to form in the corner of my eye.

"Calla, don't cry. I'll be there in 2 minutes. I'll see you when I get there." with that she hung up. I didn't even to get to respond.

As usual my mother was on time. At exactly 2 minutes she was at the door.

"Calla, whats wrong?!" I could hear the concern in her voice, this couldn't be discussed here.

"Mom, lets go upstairs to the spare bedroom. The walls are soundproofed so we can talk." she nodded and followed me upstairs to the end of the hallway. I shut the door and she sat down in a lounge chair that was next to the bed.

"Calla, now please answer my question. What's wrong?"

"Mom, I-I'm not sure how to say this.." I was shocked at the stutter in my voice.

"Just take a deep breath and say it." her voice was calm and smooth like honey and chocolate.

I took a very deep breath and told her "Mom, I'm pregnant." Her eyes widened and became at a loss for words. Her eyes began to show signs of concern. She stood up and walked over to me and grasped my shoulders.

"Calla, thats not possible." she looked me straight in the eyes and told me this.

"Mom, i'm not lying. I just took the test this morning with Bryn, it came out positive."

She just turned away and went to the desk on the other side of the room and began to contemplate something that I couldn't quite make out because she was muttering so quickly.

"Mother? Mom? Mom please say something.." I began to worry that something was wrong. Maybe the test was wrong.

"Calla, there's something that you must know. I was hoping that I would be able to have this talk with you and Its not anythig like "The Birds and the Bees" talk. You might want to sit down for this." I sat down in the chair that she was sitting in and braced myself for this.

"There's a possibility that your child may not be alive.."

"WHAT?!" I said a little too harshly. Her eyes grew sad and dark.

"There's a chance your child may not make it to birth. The blood moon must be present at the highest peek and you must have exposed yourself to the rays of the moon to gain fertality. After that, your scent should have changed, but it hasn't so you weren't exposed to the rays. That is the only way that your child or children could have been born alive. Your child may be alive now, but I can almost guarentee that he or she won't make it to birth."

I can't believe i'm hearing this. "Does this mean..my baby is dead, inside me?" I chocked out. tears were streaming down my face. I knew that it was considered an embarressement for Alphas to cry in front of others, but I couldn't help it.

**A/N****: CLIFFHANGER! (EVIL LAUGHTER!) I know that this chapter was extremely short, but I couldn't give away so many details in one chapter, now could I? Will her baby live? How will Ren react when Calla tells him the news, if she ever tells him? what will Calla do in this desprate situation? I know you all must hate me for cutting it off so shortly, but there's got to be something for the next chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up quickly, so be on the look out for it. It probably won't be anytime this week because I've got homework to finish before Monday and other BS, so..yeah. I love you all and Thanks for reading! Reviews are also accepted. Kisses for the guys, hugs for the girls; see ya later.**

**~snowflakedreams96~**


	9. Chapter 9

**When Lovers Wake **

**A/N: To my dear lovlies,**

** I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I've just been so busy with everything. Being current valedictorian isn't exactly the easiest job in the world ya know. You guys have been wanting more right? Well here it is. I'm sure that most of you have been wondering "What the hell is with this new pack?" I'm bringing you this to show a minor proportion of what I've got instore for you and the Haldis. I may be a little late on this but I wish you all the best and brightest new year for 2013. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 9: Secrets and Lies **

_I can't believe i'm hearing this. "Does this mean..my baby is dead, inside me?" I chocked out. tears were streaming down my face. I knew that it was considered an embarressement for Alphas to cry in front of others, but I couldn't help it._

"Mom.."I chocked out "Please. Please tell me that this isn't true. Tell me that it's just a lie to scare me for getting pregnant at a young age." I continued to stare at my mother, her eyes said she wished that she could tell me what I wanted to hear.

"I know you wish that I was lying, but you know that I would never lie to you about this sort of thing. There's nothing that can be done about the chances. I undertstand that you were exposed to the blood moon at the night of the Union, but it wasn't at its highest peak and the rays weren't strong enough to allow you to concieve."

"I don't understand this mom. If I can't concieve what's growing inside me as we speak?"

"Calla, I wish I could tell you, but I really don't know. All we know is that you are carrying a live child inside you, so we can just hope for the best. I know that I can seem stern at times, but.." she stroked my hair like a mother should at times like this, "I am here for you. Never doubt that. You are my daughter first and foremost."

My tears slowly dried and I smiled at her with, probably, red and puffy eyes. "Thank you mom." I hugged her and looked at the clock. Holy shit! Its already 8:00! I have a half hour to be ready.

" Thank for your help mom. Ren and I have a previous engagement, so I will call you if I ever need anything again."

"Your welcome and enjoy your evening out with Ren. I'm glad your happy. Believe me, this is a much more pleasent experence than if you had been mated to Ren's father." _Blech! Not a visual I want. _With that, she turned and left the room, shutting the door. I went to my dresser and all of a sudden the door re-opened.

"Calla, this was waiting for you outside the door. I just brought it in for you."

"Thanks mom. Just leave it on the nightstand." I went back to the bathroom and took the fastest shower anybody had ever seen. I began rummaging through the drawers for my bra and underwear.

When I heard the door click shut again, I stripped off the towel and put on my black lace bra and thong. I turned and looked at the box. It was black with red ribbon and a lily taped on top of the lid. _Ren did this. _I smiled at the thought of his sweet gesture for me. I took the lid off and found an absolutely gorgeous dress with silver strapped heels inside. _You really out did yourself._ I slipped the dress on and was amazed at how it fit. It clinched at my waist and the sleeves were a 3/4 cut (my favorite kind of cut). The material was silky and light enough to flow when I walked. When I slipped on the heels and looked at myself, I was stunned at how everything looked so beautiful. I slipped on the ring that Ren had gotten me the night of the union and admired at the brilliance had never faded.

I brushed my hair out and dried it, leaving it soft and wavy. And for God's sake, I did not put any make-up on. Why would I? I may be a girl, but I absolutely hate make-up. Without warning, there was a knock on the door.

"Calla? Are you ready?" Ren's voice came from behind the shut door.

"Yeah, come on in." I called back.

I looked at him and he wore that cocky smile that I've slowly come to love. "You look beautiful, Lily. I did such a good job with that dress." I turned to him and saw him in a dark blue dress shirt and black dress pants. I walked over and sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"I really do love the dress Ren. Its so beautiful." He took my hand and stroked the ring on my finger.

"I love you Calla. There's not a thing in the world that could change that. I'd go to the ends of the universe just to make you happy."

I giggled a little. "You don't need to go anywhere. Just be here. Be with me for the rest of our lives." He softly kissed me and whispered in my ear "If that's what you want, I won't leave your side." I smiled at him and played with the unbuttoned buttons on his shirt.

"Come on, Lily. We're gonna be late for dinner." he stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"Alright. Let's go then." I just couldn't figure out where he was taking me. We hopped in Ren's shiny black cherokee and drove off.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Dinner." a smile played at the corner of his mouth. _Bastard_. He knows that he's teasing me.

**" **I know that, but where for dinner?"

"I think you'll remember this place once you see it."

What the hell does that mean?! I've been to a lot of places for dinner in the last 18 years of my life. I sat in my seat and stared out the window and thought about what had just happened moments before this one. Is my baby really not going to make it to birth? How can I possibly tell Ren this? I have to. I'm not going to risk losing his trust over this.

"Calla, I have my eyes glued to the road and I can still see the frown on your face. What's wrong?" I'm not going to lie to him. Not this time. Never again will I.

"Ren, pull of the road. What i'm going to tell you, I don't think will be the best thing to hear while driving." He turned to me and nodded before pulling off into a deserted parking lot. He parked in the darkest corner of it with little light.

"Do you remember when I told you that i was going to call my mom about this? About me being pregnant?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Well, I did and I got some shocking news and its not the best thing in the world."

"What is it? Is she not happy that you got pregnant at 18?" His charcoal irises grew slightly darker than they were.

"No its not that. It's possible that I may not have the child." His eyes grew wide with concern.

"What is that suppost to mean?" he asked.

"Mom said that I wasn't exposed to the Blood Moon's rays to gain fertality. She said I would have known because my scent would have changed and according to her it didn't. And how I could concieve is a complete mystery. She said it's impossible and that our child may not make it to birth." The last part came out as a small and meek whisper.

"Oh Calla." He pulled me into a comforting hug. "Its going to be alright. Its you. The strong Alpha that I married and loved for years. We're going to get through this. Together. You'll never be alone." I hugged him back and tears left my eyes. Not like before with my mother, but the small ones that I had yet left to shed. "We don't have to go to dinner tonight if you don't want to. What ever you need, its yours."

"What I need is you right now. I need you to help me with this. I need to be able to still be happy and laugh before all the bad stuff happens if it ever does, so can we still go to dinner?"

He bend over and kissed the crown of my head and stroked my cheek. " Of course we can. Its whatever you want."

"Thank you." I pulled him back into a hug. "I love that you can somehow still make me smile even when I'm at my worst."

"That's why I'm here and that's why you love me." he laughed.

"No. I don't love you because you can do that, although that is part of it. I love you because of how you make me feel and because I'm only me when I'm with you." He cradeled my face in his hands and kissed me with such a subtile passion.

"I think we can still make dinner happen. Let's go Lily." The cherokee started again and we drove off to the one place that I so vividly remember. It was the same resturant that we had been to the night of the Union. Dinner was everything that I needed. we sat and talked for hours and laughed at the stupid memories of when we were little kids. He even pulled the picture of us out when we were 5 and my house by the pool. As soon as my dad had taken the photo, he pushed me into the water laughing hysterically. When he reached out to help me, I pulled him into the water with me. Such sweet memories.

When we drove home after dinner. I felt as if the world had been lifted off my shoulders, but that was short lived. My cell phone rang, signaling that I had a voicemail and it was from Bryn.

"Calla, when you get this call me back ASAP. Its about that new pack in town. There's something wrong with them and their leader."

**"**Ren. Did you hear that? We have to get home. I'm calling Bryn." I speed dialed her and after the 2nd ring she picked up.

"Bryn. What's wrong? What did you want to tell me?"

"Calla you have to get home now. We're all at our complexes right now."

"Bryn, get the entire pack to our complex right now and stay there. Nobody leaves or enters the property."

"Got it and Calla."

"Yeah?"

"Please hurry." Worry laced her voice so it must be important. She hung up and before I knew it we were back at the main complex and the lights for the main complex were on. Rushing inside, we found the entire pack there waiting for us worried expression plagued their faces.

"Bryn, what's this about?" I asked her.

"Its about the new pack. Their not who we think they are."

"What do you mean?"

"First, they are shifters like us, but they aren't here for the right reasons. They have other motives of being here in Vail."

"So why are they here?"

"Because.." a deep voice came from behind us.

We all turned and found Alex and his pack standing behind us on the patio with the door open.

"What are you doing on our property, Alex? And why are you here?" I asked with authority in my voice.

"I came here to ask for your help. We need you and your pack." he said. Ren stepped in with me.

"Why should we help you? You've already disrespected the Alphas by entering our property and our home without permission. And who are you to come in here and ask for our help?" He was getting pissed at Alex.

"This involves more than what you think it does."

"Then what is it, Alex? What is it?" I asked. Now I'm getting pissed at the moment.

"We are a formation of packs that have been broken up by the deaths of their members. Most of us were previous Alphas or members of the pack before they were killed. Their is a socitey known as The Council of Shadows which is dedicated to our complete extinction, much like the Searchers you encounter here in Vail.

"What does this have anything to do with us? I've never heard of such a thing." I stated.

"You've never heard of them because they go by many names to keep themselves from being exposed. Those Searchers that you fight, their part of that socitey. That's how they know those kind of enchantements that affect you so well. Their out for blood and not just your blood. All of ours. We need the help fo every pack we can get before we all disappear."

Ren and I shared disapproving looks with the rest fo the pack, but Ren laid down the law right here.

"We already have lost too much to risk anymore. And what is left is too valuable to loose to blood shed. Now leave and don't you ever come back here."

"I understand. Let's just hope finds you instead of eternal misery. You just might regret that choice one day." With that he turned and they all shifted and ran into the forest, disappearing into the dead of night.

"What is with that guy?" Sabine asked.

"He doesn't understand what it means to be a real pack with loyalties at stake." I responded back to her.

"We also already have one group dedicated to our extinction, so we don't need anymore chasing our tails." Bryn threw in.

"She's right. All of you, I want you to keep your eyes and ears open. If you hear anything suspicous coming from that new pack, report back to either Ren or I. I will not stand here and let some punk ass kid come into my home and demand help from us. Especially with a bullshit excuse like that."

"Woah! And the she-wolf comes out!" I glared at Ansel and watched him cower into his seat.

"As I was saying before, we cannot let this go unaddressed. Once we've got this pack out of Vail, its out of our hands and into the Keepers'."

They all nodded in agreement. What kind of stunt is Alex trying to pull? Does he think Ren and I are stupid or something? I still don't like the way he looks at me. He knows that I'm a claimed Alpha female. So why does he continue to look at me that way?

"Everyone, go back home and get some rest, except for the Betas. I want to see them about something." Everyone else turned around and left with Bryn and Dax lingering behind.

" Ren and I both know that your smart enough not to come to us without this being more than what it is, so what's really the problem here? And please don't lie to me Bryn, same to you Dax. What's the problem here?"

Bryn and Dax shared guilty looks. "This isn't the first time we've caught them on the property. They've been snooping around the area and looking inside the houses of the other complexes that arent finished yet."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for her answer.

"We thought it was nothing and they were just being a little nosey for their own good. Last night, we caught Alex, Raven, Allison and Patch looming around your complex so we told them to get lost. We didn't know that they were going to show up tonight."

Ren turned to Dax. "Do you have anything that you'd like to share?"

Dax gave Ren a cold hard stare before submitting. "That night at Eden, I saw Alex talking to Shaylene about you two. He said that if you didn't comply, durastic actions would be taken. I had no idea that they were talking about you two until I heard him say your names. I almost shifted and tore him apart, but I had no interest in making a public scene."

"I appreciate that you did not kill him because now we're going to take this to the Keepers. This pack is a threat to us and the secret we've kept from Vail for far too long to let it be revealed. Tomorrow, we will have training before all of us take this to the Keepers' Council. During training we shall discuss what will be said and what happens during the meeting will happen. This is going beyond our control and if we let it continue, who knows what could happen." Ren and I exchanged looks of agreement before dismissing our Bryn and Dax for the night.

**A/N: So this is it! I hope you all liked it. I know it's kinda rusty and thats because I haven't written in a while so...yeah. I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review and messgae me about anything you don't understand. It could be questions, thoughts, deep religious concerns; whatever floats your boat. I love you all and thanks for reading. P.S: Happy (Belated) Valentines Day! 3**

**~snowflakedreams96~**


	10. Chapter 10

**When Lovers Wake**

**A/N: Good to see you all again my beauties. I'm sorry that I havent updated in so long. I know my writings been terrible lately and I dunno whats wrong but its just getting hard. Enough of the heavy, Happy (Belated) St. Patricks Day and Happy Easter to all of you! I was thinking of doing an off chapter to celebrate the holidays, but as you can see, it s already April, but if you guys still wanna see it. Let me know in the reviews. So enjoy this new chapter.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 10: Choices, Judgement and Vows**

Images plagued my dreams all through the night. Had I made the right choice by not helping him? Is there really something more than the Searchers out there willing to try and kill us all? What am I thinking? Of course I made the right choice and there nobody and nothing after us. There's only the Searchers after us and nothing else. I turn over and see that Ren is still asleep with a peaceful expression on his face. I hardly ever see such a soft expression on him. Most of the time he's being cocky or he's busy with something else.

But when he sleeps, he's completely at peace and I love seeing him like this. I slide out of bed and head to the bathroom for a long shower. Its only 6 in the morning and training doesn't start until 9 so, I think I can take my time with this. I stripped off my shorts and tank before turning on the hot water. Steam quickly filled the room and I felt myself slowly beginning to wake up. The hot water pounded over my body washing away all the haunting images and thoughts of last night. Tonight, we as a pack would go before the Keepers' Council and end this.

I took my body wash and scrubbed my skin almost to the point of it being raw. It didn't bother me, but I just feel upset. I just can't grasp the idea of losing an unborn child. One that I've been carrying inside me. I don't care that it's only been a week or so. I just can't seem to wrap my head around the idea of carrying a child inside me with the possibility that he or she might die.

I pressed my back into the cool steam-slick wall and let myself slide down it. I sat there for god knows how long, just trying to think about how I was going to cope with possibly loosing my baby and on top of that Ren and I have to take the pack in to report that pain in the ass pack.

_God DAMN IT! _If only they had never shown up. None of this would have ever happened. No. NO! This is not going to be me! I am not going to let this asshole crawl under my skin. If he thinks he can, he's got another thing comming. Washing my hair and rinsing it out, I turned off the water and stepped out into the sauna like bathroom.

I wiped some of the steam away from the mirror with my hand and stared at my reflection. I had my golden eyes and platinum blond hair. I'm still me and thats who I've always been. I looked at myself and smiled. _I'm still here and guess what you punk? I'm still an Alpha around here and this is my pack territory, not yours. _I felt match ignite inside me and all I need now is the fuel to the fire and Alex and his pack are goners.

Wrapping my towel around my body, I went back into the room and found Ren gone. Hmph. Oh well. I slipped on my undergarments and starting rummaging through my wardrobe to find my training gear. All right! Here it is. A pair of white cut of jean shorts and my favorite pixie's tour from the 80s. Yeah..I managed to keep this bad boy out of my mothers reach when she tried to make me over.

Slipping my gold strappy sandals, I threw my hair in a towel so that it could just dry naturally. I slipped on the ring that Ren gave me as a sort of wedding ring. I don't think I've ever treasured a single possession more than this ring.

I headed down stairs and found a note on the kitchen counter from Ren. It read:

_Sorry I left while you were in the shower, but something came up and the Keepers wanted to see me. I'll be back before training. Ren._

I looked at the clock and training was starting in about an hour and a half. I trust him to be back in time for training. But what came up with the Keepers? Grabbing my phone off the counter where I left it, i slid it in my pocket. Suddenly the snap of a branch outside caught my attention. I went to the window and saw nothing. I ran to the door and flung it open; thats when it hit me. There was a scent hanging in the air. It was familar, but unknown at the same time.

Shutting the door, I dialed up Bryn. First ring she picked up. "Calla, what's wrong?"

"Bryn, get everyone to the main complex right now. There is something or someone stalking the house and I need to nip this in the ass before it nipps me first."

"You got it ,Cal." She hung up and 10 minuted later everyone was at the complex, but Ren was still MIA. He's got one hour left.

"I know that its still early for some of you, but this was a nessicary meeting. This morning. i sensed someone outside the somplex watching me or something. Ren left for a while, but he'll be back within the hour. I went outside and found a scent. I need you all to go out and see if you recognise it."

"You got it, Calla." they replied.

Heading out the same door as me, their eyes widene at the scent. But all of them shook their heads in ignorance for they didn't recognise the scent either, almost all of them.

"Cosette? What is it?" I asked her softly.

"I-I know who it is.." she started off quietly. You can always depend on Cosette when it comes to people and scents "..its one of the other pack scents. Its Raven's. Alex's second in command."

"Are you sure, Cosette?" she nodded 'yes'.

"That's it. That's the last straw. Forget the training, when Ren gets back, we are going straight to the Keeper's Council."

I pulled my phone out and called Ren. After a couple rings he picked up.

"Ren, where are you? Its almost time for you to be back."

"I'm on my way back Calla and I've got some interesting news for you when I do."

"I'll see you when you get here. Is this something that the pack needs to hear or just the two of us?"

"No. It involves all of us." he hung up with that.

I put my phone away and looked at my pack with concern. First I have to sorry about whether or not this baby might or might not live, now something else? This is going to be the death of me and my sanity.

Minutes later, Ren came striding in the house and took his place next to me on the couch.

He looked up at me and I , for the first time, saw fear in his eyes.

"Ren? What is it?" he dropped his head down and then looked back up at all of us.

"The Keepers know about the mischief of that new pack. They want us to monitor them and if they do anything that could threaten our exsistance, we are to take them all out. There's no need for us to go to the Council today. I told the Keepers everything that we know. Even about the possibility that another group might exsist that's dedicated to our extenction. They'd never heard of such a thing. We're safe. All of us are." he said.

"How long are we suppost to monitor them? They've given us all they proof that we need to take them out." Sabine asked.

"That's entirely up to us. As soon as we see fit, we could take them out tonight if we wanted to." he added.

"Ren, there's something that I haven't told you. This morning, I heard movement outside the complex and I called the pack over to help me. There was an unfamilar scent in the air and Cosette says that it was Raven, Alex's beta. It felt as if he was watching me or something."

I saw the anger and rage light behing those charcoal irises. "Lily, that's all we need. I am not going to have them snooping around the complex any longer. We need to locate their current whereabouts and as soon as we do they're finished. Calla, take a couple of members with you and head out to find them. The rest of us will scope out the area and make sure none of them are by the complexes."

We all nodded in responce. This wasn't Ren being playful or acting serious. This was Ren taking control of his pack and being the male Alpha that he always was meant to be.

"Bryn, Mason, Fey and Sabine; you're with me. The rest of you are to stay and help Ren. Let's move." I commanded. They knelt down on their right knee and put their left hand over their hearts and said "We live to serve and protect you Alpha. Your word is our Law."

"Thank you all. This will not stand. I won't let it. As long as Ren and I still stand, we will see every last one of them destroyed." As they rose, they gave eachother glances that seemed like they might never see eachother again.

I turned to Ren and he's looking at me as an equal. He's got the respect that all Alphas have for eachother, but then again. he's worried.

"Ren.." I grab his hand and lace our fingers together "..there's nothing to worry about. I'll find them and that will be the end of them."

"I know that, Lily. Just be careful. Okay?" i nodded. "I love you. So, so much."

"I love you too." We shared one long kiss before we seperated and I headed for the door. Mason and Neville were in the kitchen by the counter sharing one sweet kiss before embracing eachother as if it might be the last time they ever see eachother.

I look around the room and at all their faces and that's my fuel. My fire had just found its fuel. No matter what it takes i'm not going to lose to this pack.

"I promise you all, I will protect you all as my own family. My own brothers and sisters. I stand here and vow before you all that I will do what ever it takes to get rid of this pack. You all will see eachother again. I vow it.

With that, the 4 wolves that i picked are at my side and ready to follow orders. I look at all of them and give them a look of my position. I am an Alpha. I will protect my mate and my pack. No matter what it takes. I will. I must. I vow it.

**A/N: So what do ya guys think? I know I take so long to update, but I just need to know what you guys are thinking of it and I can't really know that until I see some helpful reviews. And for that I am TRUELY sorry for that. It's not your faults, Its mine. I'm a self-concious writer who frets all day and night that one day a review will pop into my email and say that I suck and I should give up writing. I know that it's stupid, Its just me being paranoid and I know that I should get over it, but I can't. I'm that self concious. Even though you guys leave these awesome reviews, i just can't help it. I love you all and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I shall see you all later. Hugs and Kisses XOXOXO.**

**~snowflakedreams96~**


	11. Chapter 11

**When Lovers Wake**

**A/N: As I promised, this is the first chapter of the four as part of my apology and I really am sorry you guys. I hope you all understand and don't hate me for it. I hope that this is a good way to start of my apology for my past mistakes. And for you readers who think that I don't keep my promises let me tell you this: in my household, we do NOT break our promises. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 11: Exposing the Unknown**

The snow from the mountain side was considered nothing compared to the fire inside me right now. I could feel my anger building and it burned so bright I could have melted the snow from the amount of heat I'm giving off. All of us had split off to cover more ground and find them quickly. I am not going to break my vow. Not now. Not ever. My paws digging into the snow covered Earth was a sign that I was determined to do what I promised.

I had instructed Bryn to take Mason and fey to search the western side of the mountain while Sabine and I searched the eastern. So far there isn'tany sign of them, but I am determined to find them. Suddenly, I felt something. A presence. My ears perked up due to my keen wolf senses, the sound of something snapping about 10 yards from my present location. Moving with the grace and caution making sure not to create any sounds what so ever.

Sensing that I was only a few feet away from the subject. Sniffing the air, I caught what we've been looking for. I caught the scent of one of the hunted packmates, but i also caught the scent of something sharp and metallic. Blood. From what I can tell there's a significant amount spilt.

I caught no other noises anywhere, so I proceeded through the bushes and found a silver wolf laying in the snow unconcious from what I can tell. _Bryn! Mason! Sabine! Fey! Find me as soon as you can. I found something that might interest you all. _Minutes later I caught the thoughts of the four wolves coming towards me. In seconds, the four wolves surrounded me and the unconcious body.

Shifting into human form, we surrounded the body.

"Does anybody know who this is?" I asked. They all nodded no to my question.

Using my ability as an Alpha, I put my fingers to the wolfs head and murmered an incantation that would shift the wolf back into human form.

The wolf's body began to shimmer and cover till nothig could be seen about the body. As the shimmer faded away, I was shocked to see who I saw. Laying in blood-streaked clothes was the Alpha's mate, Shaylene.

"Calla.." Bryns voice caught my attention "They were all here. They left her here." shock widened my eyes. An Alpha left his mate behind!? This has never happened before. Not in the long line of our histories. No mate has EVER abandoned the other.

"We need to take her back to the complex. As soon as we revive her, we extract every possible ounce of information that we can get from her. We will not resort to forceful tactics, but if its nessicary we will. Sabine, Fey, carry her back to the main complex and watch her. If she wakes, bind her. She doesn't leave. Also, giver her some silver nitrate to incapacitate her abilities. I'll handle her from there after Bryn and I return." The two wolves grabbed her by the arms and legs and began to carry her back to the complex.

" Bryn, Mason.." I got their attention." We will finish scouting the rest of the land. If you find anything else do not hesitate to call for my attention. Meet back here in 20 minutes."

"Your the boss, Cal." she smiled. "See ya in 20 minutes." we shifted and began to finish our route. Five minutes into the search and Bryn Immediately calls for my attention.

_"Calla! I found something! Come quick!"_

_"Stay where you are! I'm on my way! Mason, find Bryn and I. Now!" I called back._

Racing to her, I found her on the other side of the mountain hiding behind a tree. Shifting, I crouched down beside her.

"Bryn. what did you find?" She just stared at the ground, eyes scared and full of horror. She was shaking like a fawn after a thunderstorm.

"Calla, it was horrible." I had never and I mean NEVER seen Bryn like this before. Mason stared at her wide eyed. "Mason, did you see anything on the way here?" I asked him.

"No Cal. Just trees and bushes, covered in snow." I turned my attention to Bryn again.

"Bryn, you need to show me what you found." then it hit me. The raunchy smell of death and decay invaded my senses.

Following the smell, I came around the few trees away from the bushes and saw the most gruesome sight I has ever laid eyes on. Laying on the ground were 4 other wolves. They were in various states of.. of...

I can't even finish the thought before I run to the nearest bush and puke my guts up. Never had I ever been so repulsed by a sight. After emptying my stomach, I went back to the sight to take note of the situation. I used the same incantation to turn the wolves back into their human forms.

Laying before me was Raven, Allison, Ciciline, and Jack. Their eyes were vacant and empty; no life laid in those eyes. They were all missing their shirts and a strange mark was placed in the right side of their ribcages. It looked like I had been burned into their skin. It looked ancient and evil. It was something that I had never really seen before.

Jerking out my phone, I dialed up Ren.

"Ren. I need you to get down here. Bring Neville and Dax down to the Eastern side of the mountain. Hurry. Please."

"I'm on my way, Calla. I'll be there as fast as I can." then he hung up. 3 minutes later, 2 small lithe wolves and a bulky one showed up.

Shifting, I brought them to the sight of the massacre. They all looked horrified at the bloody sight. The packmates has been slaughtered. Their throats torn open and bite marks all over them.

"Calla, what happened here?" Ren asked me.

"I don't know. I sent Fey and Sabine back to the complex with Shaylene and then Mason, Bryn and I finished scouting the area when Bryn called to me and then I found this." I gestured to the scene.

"Neville, check and see if there are any of them still around and report back." he nodded at Ren's order and shifted and took off.

"Calla, is there anything that you noticed about this?" he inquired.

"There's one thing they share. Its a mark on the right side of the ribcage. It looks old. Ancient somehow." He walked over and began to examine the marks on the bodies.

"Calla. We have to show this to the Keepers. This is way out of our league. Its even beyond our control."

"You're right. Dax, Neville, Mason, carry the bodies back to the complex. We need to keep these for the Keepers to investigate." Not questioning my order, they grabbed a body and began carrying it back to the complex where Sabine, Fey, Cosette, and Shaylene are waiting for them.

"Ren, we need to go before the Council this time. You can't go alone on this one. We need to bring them before the Council. I have a feeling that somethin isn't right in the world anymore."  
His eyes went wide at my statement.

"Calla. Are you saying that there is something out there? That somethings hunting us?"

"I'm not sure anymore. But it feels as if..." I trailed off.

"As if what?"

I let out a frustrated sigh "I can't explain it, but it's not a safe feeling anymore." I looked him dead in the eyes and asked him "Ren, is it possible that..there's something more than the Searchers hiding out there? Something that could possibley be real and after us?"

"I don't know, Lily..." he ran a hand through his hair. "I really don't, but we're going to find out. Tomorrow we go to the Keepers and determine what's happening."

"Ren, for the first time in my life, I'm scared for my life. I know that it's possible that I'm just being crazy, but I can't help it. I've never, not in a million years, thought that this would ever happen to us. I just thought that we would be mated wolves, have children and be happy for the rest of our lives while teaching our kids to be perfect hunters. I wasn't expecting this."

"Wow! Lily, it sounds if you had the whole future planned out." he joked.

I laughed at his comment. "Yeah. I kinda did."

"For the longest time I thought you hated me. It turns out that you loved me more than I loved you. You're my mate. I promise that whatever is out there, doesn't lay a finger on you. And if it does, I tear him to shreds. End of story."

I pulled him into a tight hug, letting myself drown in his warmth. "Thank you. Thank you for always being there for me." I whispered.

Lovingly, he stroked my hair "I'll always be there for you. No matter what happens."

We broke apart and shifted before heading back to the house to meet up with the rest of the pack.

There wer ten wolves that we thought were out to get us or tear us apart. Five are dead and the other five are on the run from something. Shaylene, Raven, Allison, Ciciline and jack are dead. Alex, Gina, Patch, Jason and Caroline are still are they and just what are they running from?

This was something that we needed to figure out and figure out fast. If we don't we could be next. I have a feeling that something more than lies and secrets are going to be spilt. Something that gives us life and can paint the whole world a crimson scarlet. A world of red.

**A/N: I hope that this was a good way to start off my apology for the week and I hope that the rest of it is as satisfying as the rest of the story. And I am sorry that part of the plot was a little graphic. I hope that you don't hate me for it, but I kinda felt it was nessicary for the detail to be there for it to make sense. Again, thanks for reading and I hope you stick with me till the end. And if you are willing to leave the name of your favorite song and who its by in the comment section. I know it's ridiculous, but it shows me that ya love me. Just like I love ya'll. I love you all and thanks for reading again. **

**~snowflakedreams96~**


	12. Chapter 12

**When Lovers Wake**

**A/N: This is part 2 of my apology and I am super excited to bring you this and this is the other half of my apology. I just hope that you all really do accept my apology for my past mistakes. I really will try harder to publish faster. I hope you all enjoy this next installment of my story. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 12: The Keepers Council**

The minute I got home, I jumped in the shower and let the water pound on me. I had hoped that this would work, but it just wouldn't. The sights of the bodies; it just lingered in the back of my mind, rearing its ugly head every time I closed my eyes or even blinked. It's all so painful. It's like I can't remove the images from my mind. It's as if they're perminately imprinted on my mind, like a tattoo.

I have no idea how I'm going to sleep tonight. I'd never admit this out loud, but, right now, I'm terrified of the future. I can no longer see it like I could before. The course has taken so many twists and turns. The other pack wasn't suppost to be dead and the survivers on the run. There isn't suppost to be some unseen enemy that we can't fight or don't even know what it is.

I need to figure out just what we're up against. I'm not going to let anything happen to my mate or my pack. Even if it means I give up my life. I will have my child and leave him or her in Ren's care. I know he will love him or her just as much as he loves me and that's more than I could ever as of him. Tomorrow. Tomorrow is when this all ends. We will find the survivers and we will go before the Council and then it will all come to an end.

I have no idea how long I had been sitting in the shower. I just sat in the tub, my knees to my forehead. I didn't even hear when someone opened the door and crouched down beside me, most likely drenched to the bone from the amount of water coming down. The squeaking of the water knobs rang in the tub and the amount of water decreased. Arms lifted me out of the tub and placed me on my legs on the floor. I can't even believe that I can stand on my own right now.

A soft, fluffy robe was wrapped around me, but nothing was helping me. I feel so lost. I don't know what to do or what's going to happen. My mind is all in knots and the safe feelfing that I've had for a long time is still eluding me.

"Come on Calla. Get some sleep. We've got big plans for the morning." I could hear Ren's words and voice, but it seemed so distant, even though he was standing right next to me. He was right. We do have big plans in the morning. I began to fall asleep, thinking about the possible future and the pack on the run.

I woke up the next morning in a fetal body still wrapped in the robe and my hair, dry and frizzy. I probably look like I just walked out of hell, but I have more pressing issues. Finding my legs again, I slipped out of bed and practically stumbled to the dresser for clothes. I slipped on a pair of red skinny jeans and a white tank over my bra and underwear. I grabbed my sandals and sat back down on the bed.

_What the hell am I going to do if the Keepers won't see us about our issue? What am I going to tell the pack? _

A knock on the bedroom door broke my train of thought. When Ren stepped in with a worried expression on his face, I hadn't thought it had gotten this bad.

"Calla? Calla you have to talk to me. I can't help you if you don't tell me whats bothering you. I can hear your thoughts when were wolves, but now its completely sealed off."

I looked up at him and hoped that I looked somewhat presentable. "I just can't wrap my head around all of this. I've got a baby that may or may not be alive and now we're dealing with the other pack and the unknown enemy.." I let out a frustrated sigh, "It's just getting harder than normal and I really don't know what to do anymore."

Ren rubbed my back in slow moving circles that were very soothing. "I understand. Well, not the baby part, but I want this child to live just as much as you do. And believe me, if I knew how to fix all of this, I would have told you the minute I figured it out. But now, we face a more pressing issue."

"The Keepers Council." I caught his stare and ne noddeed at my answer. I slipped my sandals on and stood up. " We leave in 10 minutes. Gather the pack and I'll finish up in here before I come down stairs." He headed for the door and stood in the doorway.

"You know I'm here for you Lily."

"I know." I nodded and gave a small smile and then, he left.

I grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair and slipped my wedding ring on. I looked in the mirror and I didn't see myself. I saw the ghost of someone who's very simaler to me. She's got my hair and my eyes, but I don't see my fire anymore. The spark that was always behind those golden eyes had vanished and I just don't feel like myself anymore. For the first time in my life, I have dark circles under my eyes and I MEAN dark circles. Sleep just hasn't been a big thing on my agenda and probably won't be for a long time.

After this brush with the council, I can find some sort of relief. Although, I have Shaylene unconcious in the spare bedroom and heavily sedated, so she won't be waking up for a couple days. And I have four dead wolves laying in the basement. I'm glad guardian corpses don't fester and rot like humans do. UGH! That would be disgusting and the complex would reak of death and...stuff.

Shutting the light off, I left the bedroom and headed down the stairs finding all of my packmates dressed as best as they could without being too over the top formal.

"Before we leave, I'm not going to make accusations, but do Ren and I know everything that we absolutely need to know about this pack? If any of you withhold something vital, I can't protect you against the Keepers. So for the last time, is there anything that we need to know?" I got stares that told me everything that I needed to know. "Alright then. Let move out." I recieved nodded from all of them as I rushed out the door and shifted in mid-air. I landed on the soft ground and sharply turned around and found all the others in their wolf formes and ready to run.

Looking at every single one of them, I gave a low bark and race into the woods with the pack following right behind me. Ren's at my side and the pack right behind us, we ran deep into the heart of the woods. It has always been only the alphas of the packs who knew where to find the sacred space for the Keepers Council to meet and hold council meetings.

Coming to a snowy circle in the middle of the forest. A single thing stood in the way between us and the council entrance: a portal and a sacrifical wound that weakens an alpha should he or she dare defy and try to harm a member of the Keepers. I shifted and stood in the middle of the circle surrounded by the wolves. It has to be me. Ren's got to be ready if anything happens.

"Bryn, Dax shift back, now." Ths lithe brown wolf and bulky wolf shifted into their human forms. "Bryn, I need to you do something for me." she stared at me in confusion until i told her what needed to be done.

"Calla! You want me to do what?!" she screeched.

"I know I didn\'t stutter. I need you to bite my shoulder and wound me. Its the only way that the portal can be accessed."

"B-but I can't-"

"Yes. Yes you can."

"But you know that Ren's going to kill me if I hurt you." She was right. He might try and hurt her, but that's where Dax comes in.

"Don't worry about Ren. I've got him covered." she finally caved in and nodded at my demand. I turned my attention to Dax. "I know that you heard what I need Bryn to do. Your job is to make sure he doesn't try and kill Bryn. I think he might understand afterwards, but right now, he's going to be furious. So, if nessicary, restrain him."

"You got it, Calla." he to went to stand beside the charcoal gray wolf, ready to restrain if nessicary.

I nodded at Bryn and she took a couple steps back and shifted. Her last thought reached my mind and she tensed to leap._ I'm sorry Calla. I really am._

_I know you are Bryn. I know you are. _And with that, she jumped straight at me and her sharp teeth sunk deep into my shoulder. I screamed in pain as she withdrew her teeth out of my flesh. All the other wolves stared in shock at what Bryn did and Ren was in a state of uncontrollable anger. Dax had him in a tight arms lock, but barely. Just barely. I looked over at Bryn who was crouched over by a tree, her forearms dug into the tree bark and head hanging as if in shame.

I went over to her and put my good hand on her shoulder. When she looked up at me, her face was streaked with tears. "Don't ever ask me to do that again." she sobbed. "I almost couldn't do it and now even though it was an order, I can't forgive myself for what I did to you. You. My best friend. My sister. I drew blood from my own sister. How can I live with myself?"

"You know it wasn't your fault. I gave the order and you obeyed it. I would have done the same thing for you. I would have shed as many tears as you have. This is what needed to be done and someday I shall repay that favor to you." I smiled and reassured her. She shot straight up and hugged me like there was no tomorrow.

The wind swirling around us broke us apart and I grasped my wounded shoulder. The wind swirled low and like in a magical fantasy, a white wolf formed in front of me.

"I've paid my debt; physically and emotionally. Open the portal and let us pass. The wolf's eyes glowed red and flashed. The light was blinding, but the portal was opening up. When we came to and our vision cleared up, a few feet away from me was a shimmering portal that would give us entrance into the Keepers room.

I looked around and the pack was still a little bit in shock, but at least my mate was calmed down and not trying to kill Bryn. I could still see a little bit of anger behind his eyes, but it would pass.

"Let's not stand here in awe and shock, we need to move and get inside before someone sees us."

We all went through the portal and headed into the place that hold the people that will determine our present and our future.

**A/N: So I did I good job apologizing for my mistakes. There's a very big storm brewing and I have a plan to make sure that they're all ready when it hits. Especially, the newest members of the pack. YES! I said the newest memberS of the pack. I love you all and I shall see you all later. XOXOXO**

**~snowflakedreams96~**


	13. Chapter 13

**When Lovers Wake **

**A/N: I am really EXCITED to be bringing you guys this new chapter! This is coming down to the final wire. New people will be introduced and a certain something will happen that we've all been waiting for within the next few chapters. ****WARNING****: THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE FILLED WITH THE MOST INCREDIBLE EVENTS EVER! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I really hope you all love this story cuz I just love writing these chapters and posting them for you all to enjoy and read without any limits what so ever! Please enjoy to your hearts content 3**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 13: Awakening the Storm**

The portal shimmered around us, like a billion gallons of glitter being poured over you all at once. When we were all passed the portal, we came face with the other challenge. If I remember correctly there's only 1 more after this one. Standing in front of a massive oak door, Ren stepped beside me.

"Why did you do that, Calla? I would have given my the use of my shoulder to gain entrance." he whispered low enough for me to hear.

"I know you would have, but I need you to be ready for a fight if it comes down to it." I examined the carvings on the door. This one is meant for the alpha male. Ren's got to open this door

"Ren. I can't open this door. Its gotta be you who opens it. Do you know what needs to be done?" I questioned.

He nodded and pressed the palms of his hands to the door and faster than lightening, rattled off an incantation. I understood some of it. It was part of a protection spell. One that would kill anyone else but a guardian if they touched it. Removing his palms, the doors flung open that shot air at us faster than we had expected.

A distinct earthy smell filled my senses. It was like sunshine and a freshly mown lawn. The tunnels were dark, but nothing was going to keep us from getting to the council room now. We've come to far and given up too much.

Proceeding down the tunnels we made our way to the final door. Sitting on a marble pedistool was a crystal goblet._ A blood sacrifice. Again. _This times different. Its got to be from all of us now. Every wolf that enters must drop blood into the goblet.

"I hate to ask this of all of you, but I need you to draw blood from yourselves. It must be paid to enter the final room. Ren hold the goblet." I raised my wrist to my mouth and pressed it to my lips, willing my canines to sharpen. Drawing a little bit of blood, I let it flow into the goblet. Ren was next and the rest soon followed. The wounds on our wrists closed, but my shoulder was still raw and no where near healed.

This wound won't close until I leave this place. It's meant to injure me to protect them. _Damn enchantments!_ Placing the goblet back on the pedistool it sank into the ground and the door unlocked. Ren swung the doors open and sitting in the Councils highest seats were our Keepers.

The council consisted of 7 members. In the middle was the head council member, Amelia. She was still as young as the day she was made an honorary member of the Council. She's supposedly in her 50s, but she still looks as if she's in her mid twenties.

Lumine, Efron, and Logan sat to the left of Amelia, staring at us with blank expressions. If we weren't in this room with the rest of the Keepers, Lumine would be giving me such a hard time about stupid crap.

To the right of Amelia, was the other 3 Keepers, who I had only ever heard of, but never really seen before. The one on the left was Lucas. I had gone to school with his son before he transferred out and into a private school. In the middle was Charlotte. She was one of the younger members of the council. She had twins and a older son. They had both died in a car accident 3 years ago. Her mate had commited suicide because he couldn't handle the loss of his children. On the far right, was Damien. He looks like he's in his late twenties, maybe early thirties.

Amelia had long black hair that was pulled back into the long french braid. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of mossy green. She also had that smooth creamy complexion that didn't have a single blemish on it. Her slender fingers sat under he chin and her petite frame gave the impression that she was a very subduable woman, but that was the complete opposite. Anyone who crossed her wasn't walking away.

Lucas was a bradly built man sort of like Dax, except slightly smaller than him. His gaze was powerful enough to pierce through steel. The storm gray that lingered in his eyes was almost as intimidating as my fathers.

Charlotte was a broadly built woman with a slightly bigger bone structure than the normal woman, but she's all muscle and power. Nothing as ever gotten in her way that nobody could handle. Bright blue eyes pierced your soul and her ice cold gaze was always up and protecting her from harms way.

Of the three, Damien was the most intimidating, but handsome of the three. His hair was a medium shade of brown and his eyes were almost the same color. The slight stubble on his face was one of the more attractive features on him. He kinda reminds me of a fantasy hero out of a novel. The one who always save the stupid girl who gets herself caught in some ridiculious situation and can't get herslf out of it. The sweet smile is just a fascade. Under that smile is a vicious wolf who's ready to destroy any invading enemy.

"Calla, Ren, what buissness do you have here today with us?" Amelia questioned.

Ren nodded at me and gave me the "go ahead", "Head Council Member Amelia, I have come to you with some troubling issues."

"Issues?" she repeated.

"Yes. As I'm sure you're aware of, a little while ago the new pack showed up in Vail. Recently, the pack has caused some problems. A few nights ago, the packs alpha male, Alex, showed up at the complex demanding help from Ren and I. Dax and Bryn over heard him and another member disscussing the fact that if we didn't cooporate, they would use durastic measurements to make sure that we would. Also, last night, while out in the forest, we encountered several of the packs members either dead or gravely wounded. They were transported back to the main complex for evidence. The rest of them are either dead or on the run, but either way they're missing. They also claimed that they're was something bigger than the Searchers out to get us."

"This does raise a problem. You and Ren did refuse to help them right?" she asked.

"Yes, we did."

"Did they happen to mention a name of the supposid threat?" Lumine inquired.

"Yes, mistress. They called it the Council of Shadows." At the name of the threat, Amelia extanged looks with all of the other council members.

"The Council no longer exsists right? It hasn't been active in over a millenium." Logan asked Amelia.

"You're right, Logan Bane. It hasn't been active since that final battle. You heard the name correctly I assume. Over that millenuim ago, it was called the Millenium of Red Snow. During this time, the guardians were hunted and exectued by members of the Council of Shadows. The war back then was brutal and every guardian they executed has their insiginia burned into their skin. It was the longest and bloodiest war in our history. We have records of this war recorded in the archive. I'll have somebody escort you down there. Celine! Jason! Please come down when you have a moment." Amelia called.

In a flash, two teenagers about our age slipped through the door and stood before Amelia.

"Yes, Mistress?" they replied.

"Celine, Jason, please escort these wolves down to the archives. Give them access to the Millenium of Red Snow records as well. Thank you. As for you, there is no need to worry. The council and I will personally be by to examine the evidence within the afternoon of tomorrow. Thank you for sharing this concern of yours Alphas. Your problems and issues will be addressed immediatly and it will all fade back to the way it was." Celine and Jason gestured us through the door when Amelia's voice stopped me.

"Calla. I can see something great happening in your future. Something that will bring you great joy, but I also see something else. Something that can change everything for you and this pack. I see new faces in the future that will aid you." she smiled at me and I nodded and smiled back while I saw the warmth in her eyes grow. Something great huh? We will see what that's going to be. Now won't we.

We followed Celine and Jason down through a series of tunnels to the Archive. I examined the 2 young wolves and found them quite unusual.

Celine looked about 5'5 and probably 17 years old. Her hair was a light blonde with lavander tips that were curled. What stunned me the most was the piercings she had. She had a nose ring, a belly button bell with an aquamarine crystal hanging off of it (that was revealed with the cropped leather corset that she wore with her red skinny jeans; and an eyebrow and lip ring. She mad more metal in her face than I wore every day. But regardless, she was stunning. Her eyes were a gorgeous shade of green and complexion was smooth and creamy; flawless without blemishings.

Jason on the other hand was a completely different story. He was about the same size as Ren, but the muscles were slightly more... lithe? I guess? He's about 18 maybe 19 with sandy blonde hair and warm brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate. Just like Celine, he had some "interesting" features. Revealed by the tank he was wearing, his arms were tattooed with ancient symbols that I sort of understood, but others I didn't. In other words, he wasn't bad looking, but I have everything I could ever ask for out of Ren.

Coming to a set of heavy metallic doors. They paused and reached to their necks. Removing a small key on a chain from there, they moved a small circle on the door and inserted the keys. The sound of metallic cogs moving inside the heavy doors was loud and slightly obnoxious. Slowly opening, the smell of old parchement and books, swirled around us.

"Please, watch your step. The librarians haven't been here recently to put away the new recordings yet. What you're looking for is in the red room. This way." Celine led us to the red room. It sort of fit. The Millenium of Red Snow is in the RED room. Ironic isn't it?

Behind a red door was the answers to everything about that millenium. The Council of Shadows and possibly how to beat them. Behind this door lies everything to determine our future. I wonder what Amelia meant by "something great"? Is it good or bad? Maybe both? What could this possibly mean?

**A/N: I hope you all read the authors note at the top because I have a line up that is going to be EPICLY AWSOME! Reviews and comments are always welcomed. I really want to hear what you guys think about the story. I'll do my best to update soon and I love you all. See ya later! XOXO**

**~snowflakedreams96~**


	14. Chapter 14

**When Lovers Wake**

**A/N: Heyyy Guys! Yes I am finally back and I shall be posting this chapter as the gift I shall be gifting you with. I know that its been so long and I really am sorry about that, but guess what? SUMMER BREAK IS OFFICALLY HERE! I am so stoked and happy cause now I I have more time to write and post more often than usual So HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY!**

**PS: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EVENTS THAT MIGHT CAUSE READERS TO SPONTANIOUSLY COMBUST WITH EXCITEMENT AND ANTICIPATION. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 14: It's Finally Time**

_Recap: Behind a red door was the answers to everything about that millennium. The Council of Shadows and possibly how to beat them. Behind this door lies everything that will determine our future. I wonder what Amelia meant by "something great"? Is it good or bad? Maybe both? What could this possibly mean?_

When Celine opened the door aged parchment and dust assaulted my keen wolf senses. All the books looked as if they haven't been touched in years. Not only that, but this place is HUGE! Bookshelves are about 12 feet high alone and theres about 7 rows with about 10 in each. _DAMN! This is going to take a long time._

Leading us through the stacks of books, Celine and Jason brought us to a smaller section of books.

"Everything we have about the Millennium of Red Snow is right here in these three book cases. We had much more than this, but it was all burned to ash by fire." he gestured to the three book cases that we would be using for information, but what fire is he talking about?

"Jason what fire are you talking about?" I inquired.

"They never told you?" I shook my head 'no'. Sighing and running a hand through his hair he told me what happened. "About one decade ago, a group of assailants attacked the Keepers Council members. We had thought that they were just here to try and kill the members, but that was just a smoke screen for the real plot. An even smaller group of arsonists snuck past the fight and headed down to the Archives. The Archives were'nt protected at the time, so there was no lock like you just saw. They set fire to the library, hoping to destry all of our records. Luckily, Celine and I followed them down and was able to help the librarians save most of the information, but, unfortunately, the information that was lost was some of the more important part of that millennuim. This right here is all that's left." he sucked in a breath and shared a suffering look with Celine.

She looked up at us with hope in her eyes. "I hope you find what you're looking for. It could very well mean the saving of our race. Good Luck." I nodded at her and gave a smile of appreciation.

Turning sharply, they both left the library and us to do our work. I looked up and down the shelves and saw that we definately had our work cut out for us at the moment.

"Alright, so here's what is going to happen. We'll divide in half and start at opposite ends. One half will go with Ren at the other end and the rest will stay here with me at this end." They did as directed and soon we had 2 groups and one just headed off with Ren and the other stayed here with me. Grabbing one book from the bottom shelf, I opened to the first page and started a long journey.

Hours later, we're all exhaused and tired of reading this crap. From my pile, not that much that we already don't know. Meeting Ren and his group in the middle of the Archives, we gathered to discuss what we might have learned that we don't already know.

"Does anyone have anything that they'd discovered about the Council or anything?"

"I do." Bryn volenteered. "This Council of Shadows has been here for several centuries. They've been dedicated to the extenction of all beings that were considered an abomination of nature including Guardians and Keepers. They saw us as shape-shifters and warlocks who performed black magic. They discovered natural ways to kill us, other than the usual decapitation and ripping apart. They discovered natural elements that when put together they could cause ome seriously nasty effects to the guardians and Keepers."

"But why did they feel so passionately about having to see our heads of silver platters?" Ren asked.

Ansel answered this one. "They were afraid of us. They saw us as invaders that would completely wipeout the human race."

"So not that much different from today. Right? The humans still look at us with fear. But only difference is that we never terrorized them."

"Thats not completely true." Mason added. "We were the tyrants of the world at that time. We were feared greater than we are now." Fantastic we were tyrants at some point in our history. Just peachy keen.

I stepped aside to replace a book back on the shelf when it hit me. This intense pain just shot through my abdomen. I wrapped my hand around my belly and the other grabbed for the table, trying not to fall over. All of a sudden something inside my belly moved really fricken hard. It felt like something was trying to get out , but couldn't. In a moments notice, Ren and Bryn are at my side and trying to calm me down and figure out what needed to be done first.

"Ren, its happening. We need to get her to the hospital right now. This cannot wait any longer." Bryn hollered at him. These pains were getting worse by the minute. I began screaming at the pain and literally crying in front of my pack because it hurt so badly.

"I'll carry Calla upstairs and have the Keepers open a portal to the hospital. You and the rest of the pack explain to the Keepers what's happening." I heard Ren say through my screams.

Picking me up, we ran at full speed up the corrodor and hollered for the Keepers to open a portal to the hospital. In moments, we were passing through a shimmering portal and landed in front of the emergency room.

Running inside, Ren set me down in a nearby wheelchair and went up to regestration. The nurse, like everything else in my life, was an absolute bitch. "Mr. Laroche, we can't see your wife because she's not regestered. This is an emergency room. Everybody has an emergency."

"This is absolute bullshit! My wife is about to give birth and you won't help me? Fine. Where's Dr. James Watson?"

The nurse called him out and took one look at me and knew what was happening. "Samantha! Gabriella! We have a pregnant woman in here! We need to get her to the Maturnity ward. Prep her and I'll be in there in 2 minutes. What the hell is wrong with you Bridget!? These people are close family friends. You do not ever question anything that they do when they're in here."

Dr. Watson yelling at her must have scared her because she couldn't find her words anymore. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know what was happening! I didn't know she was a family friends!"she scampered out as I was wheeled out of the room and into the back.

The blonde haired nurse helped me onto the bed and the black haired nurse removed my underwear and pants. I hadn't noticed that my water had broken and soaked my pants. Samantha measured me and yelled for Dr. Watson "Dr! Shes already almost fully dialated and the contractions are getting stronger! The baby's about to be born! We need you in here!"

All of a sudden Dr. Watson came running in and saw the situation that was happening. "Okay, Calla. It's going to be fine Just breathe and push when I tell you to." I heard his instructions, but I was too far gone to actually obey them. I began to push and felt something moving out of me.

Relief flooded through me at the sound of a baby's cries. But I could feel something else. OMG! I wasn't done yet! I began pushing again and in moments, another baby's cries filled the room. I just had twins? I just had twins!

"Congraduations Calla. Its a boy and a girl. Feternal twins." I nodded and smiled as sweat caked my forehead. I layed back completely exhaused from labor. I opened my eyes after a couple minutes and saw the nurses wrapping our children in their pink and blue outfits. They're so adorable.

"Calla. Would you like to hold your children?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes! Can I?" I amswered a little breathless. She and Samantha showed me how to hold the baby and support the head and stuff. I looked down at them and saw them smile at me. "They're so beautiful. Thank you. Thank you so much for your help."

Dr. Watson entered and said " Calla, Ren is out here asking if he can come in with the rest of your friends. Can I let them in?"

"Of course Doctor." Ren and the rest of the pack piled inside the room with worry on their face. Ren's smile brightened when he saw me holding our children. He sat down on the end of the bed and looked at me with relief.

"I know that we haven't had much time to think about baby names so what are we going to name our children?" he asked. I hadn't thought much about that either. But I have an idea.

"I kinda like the names Tessa and Will. They're twins Ren. Can you believe it? Will was born first so Tessa's big brother is going to have to watch out for her."

"I love the names, Lily. Can I hold one?" he asked.

I nodded and told him how to support the head and stuff. I handed him Tessa and I held onto Will for the moment. I smiled at my pack who was either still trying to figure out what was happening ot on the verge of tears like Bryn.

I have never been happier to feel pain like this. Now I have two beautiful children in our family. But now they have been born in the middle of a dangerous time. And like I just discovered, we do not have normal pregnancies. There was no cramps, or pains before now. And it certainly wasn't no 38 weeks of pregnancy. It was like a 4 day pregnancy. How is that possible? I didn't even have a baby bump. Oh well.

They may have been born in the middle of a fight starting, but I will protect them with my life. They are my life now. As I see my children smiling while sleeping, I'll never let that smile fade.

**A/N: So it has FINALLY happened. Tessa and Will couldn't have been born at a worse time, but it couldn't have been helped. Congrats to those who know where the names came from ;) Now that I am finally on SUMMER BREAK I actually have more time to write, so keep checking back for new updates and chapters. As always leave comments and reviews in the section. I love you all and thanks for reading. **

**~snowflakedreams96~**


End file.
